Auror's Academy
by Imnicnic
Summary: Despues de un 7mo año en Hogwarts, Voldemort derrotado, ¿que sera de la vida de Harry, Ron y Hermione? ¿que sorpresas nos depara el futuro? ¿y que hace Draco Malfoy en una academia para Aurores? pesimo summary, pero lee quizas te interese...DMxHG
1. Prologo

Holaaa!...bueno este es mi primer fic así que… Compasión por favor….y lo digo desde ahora creo que se puede decir que describo demasiado…tal vez los capítulos no sean tan largos pero si serán bastantes capítulos creo...aquí les dejo el prologo aunque se que muchos no lo leerán pero igual se los recomiendo…fue un orgullo cuando lo leí cuando estuvo terminado… (El prologo)…jajaja…por cierto…la historia se desarrolla después del 7mo curso de Hogwarts..osea cuando salen…pero…no cuenta Deathly Hallows…yo no contaba con que JK Rowling hiciera un epilogo…(snif snif, trunco mis sueños..snif snif…pero aun la amo x crear semejante mundo xD)...bueno los dejo…con el Prologo…

Dejen reviews please!!!

**Prólogo**

-Harry, Harry, Harry…que iluso eres, no puedes destruirme, no a mí que he llegado mas lejos en el camino a la inmortalidad, no a lord Voldemort – dijo su fría voz

-Tom, si te refieres a tus horrocruxes, temo decirte que…. – empezó Harry Potter pero fue interrumpido por su interlocutor-

-Desde cuando me llamas Tom¿Y como sabes de mis horrocruxes?

- No tengo por que llamarte Voldemort, sabiendo que tu nombre es en realidad, Tom…Tom Riddle como tu padre, aquel muggle que mataste hace tantos años, Tom como muchos otros en el mundo. – Dijo Harry severo

- CALLA POTTER!! – Grito Voldemort, levantando la varita

- Y si no quiero, Tom? – cuestiono el Ojiverde

Voldemort hizo un movimiento con la varita – "avada kedav…" empezó pero harry fue mucho más rápido y antes de que él hubiera terminado de formular el conjuro, Grito:

- Expelliarmus! – y su oponente quedo desarmado,

Luego más serenamente pronuncio:

- Accio Varita – y la gemela de su misma varita levito hasta él.

- Valla, Valla Potter, no eres tan inepto como decía Severus, me estas costando trabajo- repuso Voldemort con un dejo de indeferencia

Harry sonrió, sereno, y luego dijo:

- Verás Tom, Snape, estaba demasiado envuelto en su odio hacia mí, por lo tanto aunque yo hubiera sido el mejor estudiante él hubiera seguido diciendo que yo era un inepto- su sonrisa se curvó hacia un lado y luego añadió: - ahora, volvamos a lo que nos concierne, Tom, ya me estoy hartando de esto, tenemos horas de discusiones y hechizos tontos, y aun no hemos llegado a nada, pero si no te has dado cuenta, - pronuncio a un mas su sonrisa – yo tengo a mis amigos conmigo – y señaló tras él a Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Neville y Luna que estaban medio desmayados – y tu no tienes a los tuyos contigo- e indico con la cabeza tras voldemort.

Voldemort rió fuertemente ante esta declaración – Harry escúchate, ya hasta pareces Dumbledore, como si me interesara tener de mi lado a esos inútiles, o seguir tu ejemplo y tener a mi lado a traidores a la sangre, mestizos y sangre sucias.-

A Harry a quien la sonrisa se le había desvanecido, volvió a sonreír y solo pronuncio:

-Naginni

-Que? – Preguntó alarmado por primera vez, Voldemort – que has dicho?

Como toda respuesta, Harry agito la varita y a los segundos llego levitando hasta posarse entre ellos el cadáver de una serpiente considerablemente grande, y añadió al ver el rostro crispado de ira de Voldemort. – como te decía Tom, yo tengo a mis amigos a los cuales,- rebusco algunas cosas en su bolsillo, y las arrojo junto a la serpiente, un guardapelo de Slytherin, una copa de Hufflepuff, un peine de Ravenclaw, todos destrozados- yo amo – Terminó

La cara de ira de voldemort se había transformado en una mueca de odio y miedo mezclados.

Y junto con Harry unas 5 voces gritaron:

- Avada Kedavra! – luego de que 6 rayos de color verde le dieran en el pecho, voldemort, yacía muerto junto a su tan adorada naginni.


	2. Chapter 1 Llegadas y Encuentros

Holasss…pues aquí les dejo el primer Chapter…espero que les guste….quizás me demore en subir…por que lo empecé a escribir a mano…solo por hobbie...Pero cuando se lo enseñe a algunos amigos me dijeron que lo publicara…jeje…pues lo que llevo escrito a mano…es bastante..Pero aun no tengo una idea clara de que es lo que quiero con este fic y para colmo ahora le estoy poniendo mas cosas..…jeje…...gracias michis x tu review...y a kienes no dejaron pues...me haria mucha ilusion... y por ser la primera..este capitulo va x ti michis ok!?...en fin...a lo q vinimos!

Por cierto todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a la Warner…a excepción de unos cuantos de mi loca cabecita…

**Capitulo 1 – **

**Llegadas y Encuentros**

Con una maleta caminando seductora e imponentemente una chica de unos 18 años cruzaba la calle y se dirigía a una enorme casa de unos 3 o 4 pisos, camuflada como un colegio muggle, Hermione Granger, paso el umbral de la puerta principal y entro en un pequeño vestíbulo, donde un chico con el cabello negro, ojos verdes y gafas la estaba esperando.

-Hermione! –dijo Harry acercándose a su amiga para abrazarla.

-Harry! Como estas? – pregunto la castaña al separarse del moreno

-Excelente Hermione, con Voldemort muerto después de tantos años, todo es perfecto –repuso el chico.

-Si, supongo que tienes razón, Harry – concordó Hermione

Harry tomo la maleta de la castaña y se fue acercando a una lista en el fondo del vestíbulo, una lista que mostraba el número de la habitación de cada estudiante, la castaña quedo unos segundos parada donde estaba y luego lo alcanzo y le pregunto:

-Harry…-titubeo- por que esa noche fuiste tan frió, tan calculador? –Y mucho más segura agrego- no parecías tú…

El chico volvió a ver la lista que había dejado de ver para dirigir su mirada a la castaña, y empezó a subir las escaleras, Hermione lo miraba con atención pero sin ocupar su territorio, la experiencia le decía que mejor darle su espacio, cuando iban por la mitad de la escalera, el chico se detuvo, dio un sonoro suspiro y dijo:

-No lo se Hermione, - la miro y cerro los ojos unos segundos para luego abrirlos- creo que el odio me tenia poseído, pero luego –sonrió- recordé las palabras de Dumbledore, que el amor seria lo único que me salvaría, en eso me ayudaron ustedes mis amigos, lo que mas amo en este mundo.-siguió subiendo las escaleras, llegaron al segundo rellano y tomaron hacia la derecha, una, dos, tres habitaciones hasta la numero 7. Harry abrió e hizo pasar a su amiga.

La Habitación era espaciosa, con una gran cama King Size, con dosel, y colores rosas y violetas. Una cómoda con espejo, un gran armario y además un baño con ducha, tenía allí todo lo que necesitaba.

-Te espero abajo –dijo el moreno sacando de su ensimismamiento a la chica- aun no llega Ron, será mejor que te cambies y bajes nos deben dar nuestros horarios luego además del banquete de bienvenida –cruzo el umbral de la puesta del dormitorio y miro a su amiga esperando un gesto afirmativo y cuando esta lo hubo hecho cerro la puerta tras si, dejando a la chica sola.

Ella se tumbo sobre la cama boca arriba, cerro los ojos y dio un gran y sonoro suspiro, y después de estar unos minutos así decidió, además de seguir el consejo de Harry, darse una ducha, así que se encamino hacia allá.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, salio y se vistió.

Al Bajar las escaleras se encontró con Ginny abrazada por Harry a la altura de la cintura, y a Ron hablando con una chica rubia de ojos azules y una expresión sorprendida, a la cual reconoció como Luna Lovegood.

-Hola Hermione –dijo Ginny al percatarse de su presencia

-Hola –saludo también Ron

-Hola Chicos –respondió sonriente la castaña por ver a sus amigos

-Hermione –dijo Luna al percatarse de su presencia al parecer hasta ese momento- Hola.

-Que tal, Luna? – sonrió la castaña- pero que hacen aquí chicas?

- larga historia….hicimos un examen…y nos dijeron – Explico Ginny, señalando a Luna y a si misma- que teníamos el nivel EXTASIS requerido para dedicarnos a cualquier profesión que quisiéramos...

- y aquí estamos…-agrego Luna sonriendo

En eso un poco mas a su derecha un grupo de chicas estallo en Risitas y Hermione reconoció a una de ellas, una chica de mas o menos su misma edad, del mismo cabello castaño, una minifalda blanca, con un top rosa y botas también blancas a media pierna, Hermione paso junto a su grupo de amigos y se fue acercando a las chicas lentamente y en tono bajo pregunto:

-Emily??? – la chica se dio vuelta lentamente y al ver a Hermione soltó una risa alegre y corrió a abrazarla.

-Hermione!- dijo la chica- Como estas?

-Súper bien, -dijo Hermione- pero que haces aquí?

-No es obvio?, estudiar para auror

Hermione sonrió, mientras sus amigos no entendían nada de cómo rayos se conocían Hermione y aquella chica, bueno todos menos Luna, que parecía abstraída pensando en alguna de sus criaturas fantásticas.

-Ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos –le dijo Hermione a Emily, mientras la tomaba de la mano y la llevaba frente a Harry y los demás- Emily, ellos son mis mejores amigos, Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna –señalo a los aludidos.

-Un gusto –dijo Emily

-Chicos, ella es mi media hermana, Emily –dijo Hermione como respuesta a las miradas inquisidoras de sus amigos.

-Bueno, ellas son mis mejores amigas, -dijo Emily, señalando a las chicas que la habían seguido y que anteriormente estaban con ella- Gabriella –señaló a una chica de rasgos asiáticos y que Harry pensó que tenia cierto parecido con Cho Chang- y Michelle – dijo segundos después Emily señalando a una chica morena, alta .

-Hola – dijeron las 2 chicas al unísono.

Los otros solo hicieron un gesto con la mano.

-Emily y sus amigas eran de Beauxbaton – explicó Hermione

En eso se abrió la puerta principal, y por ella apareció un chico alto de cabello rubio que le caída suavemente en la frente, era Draco Malfoy, pero ¿¿que rayos hacia él en una academia de Aurores??, eso era un misterio. El rubio paso una mirada despectiva a Harry, Luna, Ron, Ginny y finalmente a Hermione. Luego su mirada cambio a una seductora que dirigió a Emily, Gabriella y Michelle….después de unos segundos desvió su mirada y puso sus cosas en el pie de las escaleras…

- Valla, valla, valla…si son: san Potter, su novia; la pobretona, su mejor amigo la comadreja, la chiflada y la sangre sucia por supuesto- dijo el rubio mirando con odio a los mencionados, luego agrego dirigiéndose a las egresadas de Beauxbaton- Draco Malfoy, Preciosas, supongo que comprenderán que hay algunas mejores compañías que estas- dijo señalando con la cabeza a los ex-Gryffindor y a la Ex-Ravenclaw.

- Pues veras..¿¿Draco??...tengo mucho mas que claro quienes son mejores aquí- dijo Emily

Draco sonrió sorprendido y dijo:

- Valla, veo que te gusta la compañía de los sangre sucia y los…- pero fue interrumpido por una varita apuntada a su pecho, empuñada por una Emily Granger furiosa y roja de ira:

- Si te refieres a Hermione….si te refieres a mi Hermana, retráctate Malfoy...

- Dios!..Eres hermana de esta!?- exclamo Draco aun mas sorprendido

- Rictusem….-Emily empezaba a conjurar el hechizo cuando sintió una mano en su brazo, y se detuvo….siguió aquella mano con la vista hasta encontrarse con su hermana mayor.

- Déjalo, Emily, no vale la pena…

Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna que estaban también apuntando a Draco, rojos y callados, bajaron las varitas lentamente.

Una voz detrás de ellos dijo:

- Sr. Malfoy 5 puntos menos por usar estos términos en MI academia, le doy 5 puntos Srita. Emily Granger, por defender a su hermana, pero le descuento 3 puntos por intentar atacar al Sr. Malfoy, y a su hermana le doy 5 puntos por no dejarla actuar.

Fue la profesora y directora de la academia, Elizabeth Ferula Kedavra, era tataranieta de uno de los hombres que había descubierto el conjuro asesino.

Era una bruja de joven, conocida a su corta edad por combatir con seguidores de Voldemort y encarcelarlos, y no podría tener más de 25 años…

La mayor de las brujas dijo:

- Por Favor, pasen al comedor, que los espera el banquete de bienvenida, hizo una floritura y el equipaje de Malfoy desapareció.- Sr. Malfoy su habitación es la numero 8, sus cosas ya están en su pieza. Ahora pasen rápido…

-------------------------------

bien...junta familiar aki!?...en los proximos capitulos profundizare en de donde rayos salio emily ok?...x ahora todo sera bastante superficial...asi que..bueno nos vemos...

y dejen reviews!


	3. Chapter 2 Poniendonos al Corriente

Holasss…pues este capitulo es bastante esclarecedor, con respecto a los personajes nuevos…como para descubrir su personalidad, aunque,,,por lo menos en las chicas se vio una conexión instantánea no?...ahh tambien podran ver sentimientos…o algo asi…al descubierto…ya sabran de quien…en fin,,jeje...pues al grano

Todos los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling y a WB…bueno, casi todos…

y dejen reviews...

**Capitulo 2 –**

**Poniéndonos al Corriente**

El salón comedor era una estancia con varias mesas redondas y una rectangular para los profesores.

Hermione se sentó con Harry, Ron, Ginny y Luna….En otra mesa Emily estaba con sus inseparables amigas, Gabriella y Michelle y para pesar de Emily; Draco.

En la mesa de Profesores estaban la Profesora Ferula-Kedavra y otros 2 profesores. La Directora se puso de pie y enseguida el poco ruido que había desapareció.

- Bienvenidos a la academia de Aurores, pero como creo que no es el momento para largos discursos, solo 2 palabras que creo que hasta un niño podría entender –Sonrió- A COMER!

Tomo asiento, pero para sorpresa de los egresados de Hogwarts, la comida no apareció al instante.

Hermione volteo a mirar a la mesa de profesores allí todos tenían en mano lo que parecía un pequeño menú, y la primera en ordenar fue la directora que pronuncio fuertemente lo que deseaba e instantáneamente apareció en su plato su comida.

Acatando este método poco utilizado en Hogwarts, hizo lo mismo, a lo cual sus compañeros respondieron haciendo lo mismo.

Al acabarse el postre, todo desapareció para decepción de Ron y otras 2 chicas en la otra mesa. Y la directora nuevamente se puso de pie y al instante todo murmullo desapareció.

- Primero que nada, reitero mi bienvenida, a la academia de Aurores –dijo- en este colegio aprenderán toda clase de defensa teórica y practica que necesiten, pero les advierto, aquí también deberán usar la fría lógica. Aprenderán también a trabajar en silencio, con cautela, a esconderse apropiadamente; a preparar pociones sencillas que les ayudaran a salir bien librados de diferentes situaciones. En esta tarea, a demás de mí, los profesores: Peter Prewett y Joseph Johnson.- los mencionados se pusieron de pie al recibir unos corteses aplausos y volvieron a tomar asiento, luego la directora continuó-los ayudarán. Ustedes se regirán a base de puntos, los cuales serán individuales, los marcadores ya se encuentran en el vestíbulo. Bueno sin mas que decir pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones.

Mientras Ron, Ginny, Luna y Harry subían las escaleras seguidos de cerca por Gabriella y Michelle; Hermione y Emily hablaban mucho más atrás de los demás.

-Jamás creí encontrarte aquí –decía Emily sonriente- Siempre te imagine en el ministerio o en algún Hospital

- Hace unos tres años también pensaba lo mismo –decía con una ligera sonrisa en los labios Hermione- pero creo que el mundo necesita más Aurores por si alguien decide seguir los pasos de Voldemort.

A Emily la recorrió un pequeñísimo escalofrío al escuchar aquel nombre…más su expresión no cambio a una temerosa mas bien a una desafiante.

- tranquila Em, lo que le paso a tu padrastro, fue vengado ya- dijo Hermione dando palmadas en el hombro de su media hermana

- se lo debo a Potter- dijo Emily con la mirada perdida…

Hermione abrazo a su consanguínea

- Sé que lo extrañas, pero tienes que superarlo y seguir adelante…y recuerda que yo estoy aquí y lo estaré siempre que me necesites- dijo Hermione, pero no habían pasado ni dos milésimas de segundo cuando alguien la choco desde atrás a la altura del hombro.

- Fíjate por donde vas, sabelotodo – dijo la voz de Draco Malfoy arrastrando las palabras

- No me hables así, Draquito – Dijo Hermione desafiante- Aquí no tienes a papi que te defienda.

Draco hizo una mueca de asco y siguió caminando, giro en la dirección en la cual tenia que girar Hermione y se perdió tras la puerta siguiente a la de ella.

- Estuviste con él en el colegio? –pregunto algo sorprendida Emily

- Siete insoportables años...

**Draco llegó a la habitación numero 8, cambio su ropa deportiva por un pantalón largo de seda verde, para dormir y se tumbó boca arriba en su cama.**

**Cualquiera que hubiera visto su actuación hubiera pensado que él se había interesado en Emily Granger, pero en la que en realidad se había interesado…no no…imposible…en la que se había fijado, era en Hermione Granger, estaba tan cambiada, la ultima vez que la vio, estaba linda, si…pero ahora estaba muy diferente…mucho más... madura, si esa era la palabra... ya no era una niña, era una mujer. Se veía increíblemente bien, con aquella falda negra, ese top rojo sangre y botas a media pierna también negras…**

**- En que estas pensando, Draco –se dijo el mismo en voz alta- es una insufrible sabelotodo, sangr…..- pero ya no pudo continuar, no le nacía decirlo, no le nacía insultarla…- **

**-**_**"ya no tienes compromiso ni con tu padre ni con el señor tenebroso, nada te impide verla como lo que es, una mujer"**_**- dijo una molesta voz en su cabeza**

**- Pero eso no hará que deje de ser una insufrible sabelotodo – le respondió a aquella voz y se metió en su cama, y pensando inconscientemente en Hermione Granger, en esa insufrible sabelotodo, se quedo dormido….. **

Siete insoportables años – respondió Hermione a su hermana, entro a su habitación, he hizo que su hermana entrara también – Creí haberme librado de él, pero al parecer me equivoque –

Emily hizo una mueca de asco y desdén digna del mencionado. Pero luego cambio a una perspicaz y picara

- A ver hermanita, y cuéntame como pasaste las vacaciones o mejor dicho, con quien?

Hermione adoptó un color rojizo – primero estuve en Bulgaria….

- Bulgaria???...con "Vick"???- dijo con malicia Emily

- Sí,…con Viktor….luego fui unas semanas a la casa de Ron y Ginny….y las ultimas semanas con mama y papa

- Uhh…."Vick" y Ron en unas pocas semanas….eres poderosa hermana- estallo en risas Emily

- Cállate!...- dijo Hermione algo avergonzada, había pasado su verano con sus 2 ex novios.

- Hey vamos Hermy, son tus ex novios…pero también son tus amigos…no pasa nada solo estoy molestando.- dijo Emily al notar la incomodidad de su hermana.

- Si lo sé…solo que es extraño…

- Por cierto, nunca me contaste que sucedió con Ron…

- Pues, las cosas no funcionaron, primero sus celos, luego sus juegos de tratar de ponerme celosa, después quería que estuviera con él a donde quiera que iba…y luego se iba solo y no podía ni acercármele….fue algo extraño, luego me di cuenta que no lo quería mas que como un amigo….- relato rápidamente Hermione.

- Hombres! Quien los entiende…- dijo Emily recostándose en la cama de Hermione.

- Creo que ni ellos mismos, pero que hay de tu vida, que tal tu madre?

- Mama esta bien, solo que luego del asesinato de François (N/A: se pronuncia Franzua, y es el padrastro de Emily) no ha sido la misma...

- Es comprensible, era su esposo…

- Si…en verdad yo también lo extraño, cuando papá no estaba el siempre estuvo ahí…..pero, cambiando de tema, sabes que creo…- dijo Emily, haciendo pucheritos

- Que crees, Emily? – le pregunto Hermione rodando sus ojos, a veces su hermana parecía una niña de 8 años

- Creo que Draco es lindo

Hermione quedo en un estado de shock, se limpio los oídos y le dijo a Emily entre risas

- Que tonta, podrías repetirme lo que piensas?

Ahora le toco a Emily rodar sus ojos

- Creo que Draco es lindo, tonta, pero si no tuviera esa personalidad de Mortifago mal encaminado seria mucho mas lindo claro...

- Ni esa cara de que estuviera oliendo mierda – agregó Hermione mirando a la nada

Emily soltó una risotada y miro a su hermana perspicazmente, quien reacciono cuando la otra rió tan fuerte

- Que?? – pregunto Hermione

- Aceptaste que Draco es lindo – dijo Emily haciendo formitas en el hombro de su hermana con su dedo índice

- Bueno, puede ser todo lo lindo que quieras, pero no deja de ser un Imbecil – dijo Hermione queriendo restar importancia a lo que había dicho

- No trates de arreglarlo, Herm, lo dijiste

Hermione le tiro una almohada, odiaba tanto que su hermana la conociera tanto, y que fuera tan sincera en sus opiniones...eran tan parecidas pero tan diferentes a la vez...

- Hey, para ya, - Dijo Emily – Pero te hizo daño en el colegio?- regresando al tema de Draco Malfoy

- Mmmm, pues los primeros 3 años, me herían sus palabras, pero luego empecé a ignorarlo, no valía la pena

- Yo tú me vengaría, sabes

- Ohh si, claro, - ironizo Hermione,- como? Escondiéndole la varita?

- Mmm, pues no estaría mal, pero pensaba en algo más doloroso- dijo Emily haciendo caso omiso de la ironía de su hermana.

- Aja, y como que?- pregunto escéptica

- No sé, tal vez deberías, ligártelo y después dejarlo –dijo Emily con la mirada ausente.

Hermione estuvo unos segundos en silencio esperando que Emily riera, le dijera que era una broma, y que lo olvidara, pero como su hermana no lo hizo, ella se adelanto a reír descaradamente.

- Draco Malfoy y yo???-rió fuerte- estas loca o te echaron un hechizo aturdidor?

- NO...es que... es solo una idea, yo solo...era solo para darle en donde le doliera, su ego...- dijo Emily levantándose y abriendo la puerta de la habitación- pero sabes, piénsalo, no estaría tan mal tenerlo de cuñado, adiós hermanita.

Hermione sintió ganas de lanzarle un hechizo a su hermana por ese último comentario, pero antes de siquiera terminar de pensarlo, ya la puerta se había cerrado tras su blanco.

Pero que idea más alocada aquella, la había dejado con la boca abierta y eso que había convivido durante los últimos 2 años con Luna. Se puso su pijama, se tumbo en su cama y se quedo dormida pensando inconscientemente en un chico de cabellos rubios y fríos ojos grises.


	4. Chapt 3 Un agotador primer día de clases

**Un capitulo por mucho, mas largo...pero creo que vale la pena…sino…acepto un par de tomatazos… (**

**Capitulo 3 –**

**Un agotador primer día de clases**

El primer día de clases, Hermione se levanto algo tarde, y por eso no bajó al desayuno para poder llegar temprano a clases, por lo cual, cuando llegó al aula destinada para su primera clase del año, para la clase de sigilo, se encontró en un escenario algo extraño, para ella, y para lo ocurrido el día anterior. Harry en una esquina con Ginny, abrazados, bien eso no era raro, nada extraño, Ron acariciando la mejilla de Luna mientras ella se pasaba la mano por su mejilla exactamente sobre la mano de Ron, eso si era extraño, Ron siempre había pensado que Luna estaba chiflada. Gabriella mirando a Malfoy como si fuera un gran pastel de chocolate (N/A: Y quien no xD), y Michelle haciendo lo propio con Harry, pero a la vez matando a Ginny con la mirada. Draco Malfoy hablando animadamente con Emily, ella sonriendo…Emily hablando con Draco Malfoy y sonriendo?...seguramente aun estaba dormida, eso era, solo soñaba, o más bien tenía una pesadilla, que clase de hermana tenia, era una traidora.

Dejó sus cosas en el puesto del medio de la primera fila, y tomó asiento mientras leía su libro, después de unos minutos, su lectura fue interrumpida porque la puerta se abrió y por ella entraron 2 chicos; uno moreno y alto, con una sonrisa encantadora, y Draco Malfoy….hey, un momento, Draco Malfoy estaba sentada junto a ella!...y como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, Draco se puso de pie de un brinco.

-Tú! –dijo con resentimiento

-Que observador, hermanito – ironizo aquel chico

El chico moreno, como presintiendo el peligro, camino y se sentó en un asiento del final del aula, mientras tanto aquellos 2 chicos rubios e idénticos se fulminaban con la mirada.

Hermione y también el resto de los presentes se percataron de ciertas diferencias entre ellos: Draco, tenía el cabello más corto que el otro chico, quien lo tenía largo, hasta la altura de la barbilla y sus ojos eran menos fríos que los de Draco. Y cuando Hermione pensaba que alguno iba a lanzar una maldición asesina sin siquiera sacar la varita, la puerta se abrió nuevamente y por ella entro el profesor de sigilo: Peter Prewett, alto, fornido con cabellos lacios y negros. Se acerco a su escritorio, apoyo las manos abiertas en él y dijo:

- Tomen asiento, por favor, voy a pasar lista, ruego respondan si les hago preguntas – sonrió y saco un pergamino y leyó en voz alta- Michelle Banks!

Michelle, la chica morena y alta, amiga de Emily se puso de pie

- Dígame señorita Banks de que colegio viene?

- Beauxbaton, señor

-Bien, Anthony Bouvier!

Michelle se sentó y el chico moreno que llego con el chico rubio se puso de pie

- Presente – pronuncio con un fuerte acento búlgaro

- Debo suponer que viene de Durmstrang? –preguntó el profesor

- Supone bien, señor – respondió Anthony

- Perfecto!, - agregó el profesor y pronunciando su sonrisa, agrego- Gabriella Chang

La amiga de Emily, aquella que Harry pensó que se parecía a Cho Chang y que al parecer algo tenían que ver, se puso se pie.

- Dígame?

- Hogwarts?

-Beauxbaton, señor- repuso la chica

-Disculpe..

-No hay problema, Profesor –dijo la chica sonriendo

El Profesor sonrió, nuevamente, Gabriella tomó asiento, y Peter Prewett, prosiguió:

-Emily Granger!- la chica se puso de pie y sin esperar la pregunta agregó- Beauxbaton

-Valla, Premio anual, y mejor calificación en los últimos 50 años, felicidades.-dijo el profesor viendo unos papeles

-Gracias-dijo Emily con una expresión entre sonrojada y de autosuficiencia

El Profesor le hizo un ademán indicándole que se sentara. Y continúo

-Hermione Granger!, bueno creo que ya saben las preguntas.

-Hogwarts, profesor.

-Veo que fue, premio anual, prefecta, delegada, y tuvo la mejor calificación en la historia de Hogwarts. Solo superada por el mismo Albus Dumbledore. Valla señorita Granger eso es sorprendente!- Dijo el Profesor, emocionado

-ehh…Gracias, Profesor – dijo una Hermione sonrojada hasta la medula.

-Creo que les viene de familia- agrego el profesor mirando a ambas hermanas. Luego dijo- Luna Lovegood.- y tanto él, como Hermione tomaron asiento.

- Hogwarts – dijo la soñadora voz de Luna, ella se iba a sentar cuando el profesor dijo:

- No es usted demasiado Joven, para estar aquí?, igual que la señorita Weasley, no acaban de cumplir los 17 años?

- Vera Profesor…-dijo esta vez Ginny- Luna y yo salimos antes por nuestras calificaciones, la directora y todo el consejo estuvo de acuerdo en que teniamos el nivel EXTASIS requerido para hasta la mas difícil carrera.

-ahhh entiendo, felicidades entonces, y tomen asiento señoritas

-Draco Malfoy- prosiguió

Draco se puso de pie y dijo:

-Hogwarts- con su despectivo tono

-Franco Malfoy- continúo el profesor

El gemelo de Draco se puso de pie y dijo fuerte y claro.

- Durmstrang!-

-Harry Potter

-Hogwarts- dijo el chico poniéndose de pie

- ahh por cierto señor Potter, se le agradece lo que hizo el año anterior.

Harry hizo una tímida mueca, entre sonrisa y querer desaparecer de la faz de la tierra y tomó asiento

-Ginevra Weasley

- Ginny….Hogwarts- dijo la chica, haciendo énfasis en como quería ser llamada.

-Por ultimo, Ronald Weasley.

- Ron – dijo él imitando a su hermana aunque lo dijo mucho mas bajo, mientas se ponía de pie- Hogwarts.- Ron volvió a sentarse y contrario a eso el profesor se puso de pie y empezó a caminar por el aula.

-Bien, ya que los conozco a todos, me presento, soy el profesor Peter Prewett, y soy su profesor de Sigilo. El sigilo es muy importante en esta carrera, puesto que la mayoría de las misiones, por no decir todas, son secretas y deben llevarse con total secretismo y cautela. – Dijo el profesor ante el total silencio de los estudiantes- bien ahora alguno de ustedes podría decirme de que me sirve esto, tener sigilo.

Sorprendentemente Emily levanto la mano incluso más rápido que su hermana, lo cual sorprendió a esta.

El profesor le cedió la palabra y ella dijo:

- Nos da una Ventaja, por que nuestro enemigo no sabe de nuestra presencia.

- Correcto! – corroboro el profesor- y alguien podría decirme cuales son las únicas maneras de que el enemigo se entere de una misión?

Cuatro manos se elevaron en el aire con sorprendente rapidez.

- Hermione – cedió la palabra el profesor

- Legeremancia – dijo la chica

-Draco –

- Que le den el chivatazo – dijo el rubio indiferente

- Emily?

- Que sea un espía – Dijo la chica dando un pequeño salto

- Franco?

- Que este allí por casualidad? – dijo con algo de duda el chico

- Tienes razón, los cuatro la tienen, pero esta última es la más inquietante. Pero como evitar todo esto¿Harry?

- La legeremancia, se combate con oclumancia, cierto?

- Cierto, - respondió el profesor- pero que pasa con el que le dan el chivatazo o sea un espía?

- legeremancia, se puede saber que esta tramando – dijo Ron esta vez

- Una respuesta muy astuta, pero si nosotros podemos usar oclumancia ellos también, entonces si nos ven que seria nuestra salvación.

- Mentir! – dijeron al unísono Michelle y Gabriella

- Correcto, buscar una excusa, ahora en caso de que no nos vean, lo mejor es ocultarnos, alguna sugerencia de como?

- Una capa de invisibilidad – sugirió Ginny, dándole una significativa mirada a Harry, quien pareció hacerse más pequeño.

- si, pero eso no es muy común en estos tiempos, alguna otra idea? – pregunto el profesor. Se hizo unos minutos de silencio, todos pensaban, hasta que Franco dijo:

- Un Hechizo Desilusionador!

- bien, Anthony, dime que es eso? – le pregunto el Profesor al moreno

- Un hechizo que hace que te camuflajes como el paisaje que esta tras ti, te convierte en un tipo de camaleón humano.

- Perfecto, y eso es lo que practicaremos en la siguiente media hora, grupos de dos que…yo asignaré. – dijo el joven Profesor, dando un especial énfasis en las 2 ultimas palabras.

Un murmullo de desaprobación recorrió el aula

- las parejas serán Draco y Hermione, Harry y Ginny, Anthony y Gabriella, Ron y Luna, Emily y Franco….Ehh, señorita Banks, creo que tendré que practicar con usted. Bien ahora el hechizo es: Ignamed, con un golpe seco en la coronilla, bien empiecen. – dijo el profesor.

La media hora transcurrió con todos practicando, los primeros en conseguir algún resultado, aunque no muy bueno, fueron: Ron y Luna, ella lo había desilusionado, aunque no del todo mas bien parecía menos corpóreo pero allí estaba. Ginny logro desilusionar a Harry un poco, puesto que su cuerpo desapareció, pero sus ojos, su nariz, su cabello y su boca aun se veían. Pero luego paso lo más sorprendente de toda la hora, cuando solo faltaban 2 minutos para el fin de la clase, cuando Emily y Hermione, a la vez, lograron desilusionar a Draco y Franco.

- Bien Hecho chicas, -dijo el profesor Prewett, emocionado- bien como ya no hay tiempo para más, 10 puntos a quienes lo lograron, 8 a quienes no lo hicieron muy bien, y 6 a quienes lo intentaron. Bien Hecho a todos, y a ustedes – agrego señalando a Draco, Hermione, Emily y Franco. – sigan así y serán los mejores en mi clase…Pueden salir.

Tenían almuerzo, Franco se sentó junto a Emily, y le dijo en casi un susurro:

- Interesante clase no?

- Si, tienes razón

- Me pareció fantástica la manera en la que hiciste el hechizo, pensé que nadie lo lograría, se que es complejo de lograr.

- Si, yo tampoco CREI que alguien lo lograra, y mucho menos yo, - dijo la chica con el vaso rebosante de jugo en las manos, ingirió un poco y luego pregunto a su compañero:- que crees que nos ponga a hacer Ferula Kedavra?

- No lo se, - dijo aquel chico de largos cabellos rubios,- pero seguro algo complicadísimo

- Si, eso pense yo también

Ellos dos habían congeniado de maravilla, en clase, y Franco, muy en el fondo se había sentido atraído por Emily, desde el instante en que sus miradas se cruzaron.

Mientras tanto Harry y Ginny gritaban en el vestíbulo:

- Te manda flores, y pretendes que no me moleste!? – decía Harry visiblemente enojado, tirando un hermoso ramo de rosas al suelo. – el estupido de Dean te manda flores y pretendes que yo, tu novio, no me moleste? – repitió

- Es mi amigo solamente – gritaba la pelirroja a su vez

- Que no entiendes que un le gustas?, solo espera que yo cometa un error, muera o algo así, para que vallas corriendo donde el – despotricaba el moreno.

- Ohh Harry, no digas tonterías!- dijo la chica, cerro los ojos mientras daba un suspiro, y cuando sus ojos volvieron a abrirse había una expresión tierna en ellos- y aunque así fuera – agrego en un tierno susurro – no le haría caso, por que es a ti a quien quiero. (A poco no me salio romántico….no todo es color de rosa eh.…hahaha)

Harry relajo los hombros, ante esta declaración…se acerco a Ginny, le susurro una disculpa…y le dio un tierno beso en los labios

Hermione comía junto a Ron y Luna, al rato se les unió Gabriella, Michelle y el chico de Durmstrang

- Hola! – Dijo Gabriella, con una sonrisa, sirviéndose un poco de estofado – el es Anthony, - presentando al moreno – ellos son Ron, Hermione y Luna

- Un gusto – Dijo el chico

- igual – alcanzaron a decir Luna y Hermione al unísono, Ron por su parte estaba demasiado ocupado comiendo como para decir algo, así que solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza, tratando de no atragantarse ( típico de Ronald….léase con la voz de Hermione xD)

Un tiempo después, Luna dijo que iba a ir un rato a la biblioteca, a lo cual Hermione se le unió

- Pero si solo hemos dado una clase – Dijo Ron, después de tragar forzadamente sus alimentos

Las chicas simplemente lo ignoraron

Hermione notaba algo extraña a Luna, mas de lo normal claro esta, estaba demasiado seria, como si se acabara de dar cuenta de una cruel y triste realidad.

- Luna, te pasa algo? – Pregunto la castaña

- No Hermione, nada que sea nuevo, o importante…

Siguieron caminando, se internaron entre dos estantes y Luna tomo un libro y lo abrió al revés, conciente de que era observada por una de sus mejores amigas, muy minuciosamente.

- Segura que no te pasa nada, Luna? – pregunto Hermione con el seño fruncido por la preocupación de ver a la rubia así.

- No pasa….nada….en realidad, eso pasa, no se nada, Hermione…- dijo Luna mientras pequeñas lagrimas caían de sus azules ojos, y se sentaba en el frió suelo de piedra

- Luna!, …no…..que pasa? – pregunto su amiga arrodillándose junto a ella y abrazándola

- Ron … intento….besarme…- dijo la rubia, entrecortadamente y con la cabeza gacha

- QUE?! – grito Hermione como si hubiera escuchado mal – Que Ron,…QUE?!

- Besarme….Ron….

- Intento…o lo hizo…? – pregunto Hermione con los ojos como platos

- No…

-----FLASH BACK-----

- Ignamed!- gritaba Ron – Increíble, este es el hechizo mas complejo que he intentado hacer, vamos prueba tu- le dijo a Luna

- bien¡IGNAMED!...Rayos!, No puedo – dijo Luna enojada

- Sabes. - Dijo el pelirrojo acercándose peligrosamente a la chica – te vez preciosa cuando las cosas no te salen como quieres…

Bajo un poco la cabeza, 15 centímetros sobre la boca de Luna…

- Ron que haces? – pregunto desconcertada la chica

- Nada – respondió el, 5 centímetros sobre los labios de ella – solo déjate llevar – muy poca distancia para que se pudiera contar los separaba…

- IGNAMED!!! – dijo Luna dando un golpe en la coronilla de el, quien se volvió traslucido, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y se miro asqueado.

Luna lo miro entre sorprendida y aliviada, este le devolvió la mirada confundido mientras la voz del profesor le decía:

- Buen intento señorita Lovegood!

-----FIN DE FLASH BACK-----

- Pero….No entiendo…..Hermione no quiero que jueguen conmigo- dijo la Rubia mientras mas lagrimas salían de sus ojos, y se aferraba a su amiga, quien la abrazo protectoramente.

- Tranquila, Luna, tranquila…

- No quiero Herm…..no quiero

- Luna….- la rubia seguía gimoteando, y la castaña la zarandeo para llamar su atención – Luna, escúchame, no dejare….no permitiré, que ni Ron ni nadie, se aproveche de ti, de acuerdo?...averiguare, que pretendía, el imbecil de Ron, pero ahora calmate si?

Luna seco su lágrimas y asintió lentamente.

- Bien, ahora levántate, que tenemos Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras, y no quiero que estés llorando, así que….vamos

- Gracias – dijo Luna secando la Última y furtiva lágrima que había salido de sus ojos

- No hay problema,- dijo Hermione abrazándola

- Al fin las encontramos, tenemos 5 minutos buscándolas – dijo Ginny quien se aproximaba junto a Gabriella y Michelle…

- Donde esta Emily? – pregunto Hermione separándose de Luna para que las demás no notaran que se encontraba mal

- Con su nuevo prospecto a novio…- respondió Gabriella

Michelle rió, - Si, el nuevo, Malfoy

- Que??? – Grito Hermione – ESTA LOCA?

- Señorita, por favor haga silencio – dijo la señora Athens, la bibliotecaria

- discúlpeme señora Athens – dijo Hermione y cuando la bibliotecaria se hubo alejado dijo en un susurro: - Ahora si se le callo la ultima tuerca a mi hermana…

- Creo que te equivocaste de Malfoy, se trata de Franco, no de Draco…- dijo Ginny

- Sigue siendo un Malfoy – Dijo Hermione saliendo de la biblioteca junto a las demás- les digo, ahora si se volvió completamente loca…

- No se, -dijo Luna,- a mi Franco me parece, como decirlo?...distinto a Draco…

- La verdad, se nota a leguas que son muy diferentes- corroboro Michelle

- Mejor cambiemos de tema…y en vez de hablar de los romances de Emily, hablemos de los de Michelle que son mucho más interesantes..- dijo Ginny con una mueca burlona

- yo que? – se defendió Michelle en el acto

- Patrick ni siquiera esta cerca, esta en Paris, - dijo Gabriella

- no hablo de el…quien quiera que sea…sino del profesor Prewett- dijo Ginny aun con la sonrisa burlona

- No te pases, es un profesor! – dijo escandalizada Hermione

- si, además, por que crees eso….estas pasadísima! – dijo Michelle mientras entraban al aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras

Allí estaban Harry, Ron y Anthony, charlando, (de quidditch probablemente, pensó Hermione), en la segunda fila Emily, hablaba con Franco, de hecho casi compartían el asiento, uno sobre el otro, y frente a ellos con aire aburrido, Draco Malfoy…Hermione tomo el puesto junto a el que era el mejor, y junto a ella se sentó Luna. Y para pesar de ella, Ron se sentó justo detrás.

De repente la puerta se abrió y por ella entro la profesora Ferula Kedavra, Emily y Franco se sentaron justo detrás de sus respectivos consanguíneos y los demás en el mismo puesto de la clase anterior…

La profesora también tomo asiento, y dijo con voz pausada pero severa:

- Siéntense, lo que vamos a hacer hoy es un hechizo que nos permite cambiar a voluntad nuestro aspecto físico, se que es transformación humana, pero estas dos materias para el efecto son lo mismo, y que deben saber lo básico, pero es muy importante que lo dominen a la perfección, por ahora trabajaremos con bebes monos, y trabajen en pequeños grupos de dos…- hizo un movimiento de varita y aparecieron 6 hermosos monitos…

Cada quien escogió su pareja, Harry y Ginny, Luna se unió Rápidamente a Hermione, Franco y Emily, Anthony y Gabriella, Draco y Michelle y Ron quedo solo..

- Profesora, No tengo Pareja- dijo

- Únase a Banks y Malfoy, Señor Weasley

A los 15 minutos no había resultados, pero Malfoy y Ron casi se echaban maldiciones asesinas y la profesora les dijo:

- cinco puntos menos a los dos, ahora parece que hay que separarlos a los tres, señorita Banks, hágame el favor de ir con Potter y la señorita Weasley. Malfoy, usted valla con la señorita Hermione Granger, y tu Weasley- dijo señalando a Ron, trabajaras con Lovegood.

Los chicos obedecieron pero no sin antes protestar, antes de que Hermione cambiara con Ron, le susurro a Luna:

- Solo Ignóralo

La clase transcurrió sin percances pero tampoco hubo resultados. La profesora dijo que no esperaba que lo lograran a la primera pues era el hechizo más difícil de esa clase, y más con organismos tan complejos como los mamíferos. Pero que debían entregar una redacción de 1 metro de largo sobre la forma correcta de realizarlo, para la próxima clase.

Tenían un receso, el cual, Emily y Hermione pasaron en la biblioteca

- Franco tenía razón, Ferula Kedavra puso lo más difícil..

- Uyyy…ya no es Malfoy, ahora es Franco, y dime que mas dijo Frankito?...dijo Hermione ( a ver a quien les recuerda))

- Pues si, es Franco…es muy amable, y creo que muy diferente al Malfoy que tu conoces

Tomaron un par de libros de transformación y se sentaron

- Además, es inteligente- agrego Emily, como si eso zanjara el asunto

- Creo que te gusta…-dijo una voz tras ellas, que resulto ser Michelle- han tomado los libros que venia a buscar

- Gustarle?, lo acaba de conocer, no le puede gustar, no tienen ni 24 horas de conocerse – dijo alterada Hermione y luego agrego sarcastica – ohh, espera, no tienen ni 12…

- Calmate, quieres?, no es para tanto, pero, es que no crees en el amor a primera vista? – dijo picaramente Emily

Michelle rió a sus anchas, mientras copiaba, Emily Granger era muy coqueta, y ese cuento de amor a primera vista lo usaba tanto como la varita…

- No tiene gracia…..amor a primera vista….- dijo Hermione entre ofuscada y concentrada en copiar su redacción.

- Hermione Granger, eres una suertuda, en las dos clases te ha tocado trabajar con el bombón de Draco Malfoy- dijo Gabriella quien acababa de llegar

- Suerte dices?...maldición diría yo…si quieres te lo regalo…yo no lo soporto…y te aseguro que el sentimiento es mutuo…dijo la castaña mientras seguía copiando su redacción impasible.

Mientras tanto en las escaleras

- Y que haces aquí?

- Yo estoy muy bien, y tu hermanito?

- No seas tan estupido, y respondeme, Franco

- Tranquilo, Hermanito, que el puesto de estupido siempre será tuyo

- Que haces aquí, pregunte?

- Estudiar, no es obvio

- Franco, no seas hipócrita, ambos sabemos que no quieres ser auror

- Empezando eres el menos indicado para hablar de hipocresías, después de todo, tu te grabaste la marca, no yo, y segundo yo si quiero ser auror, puedes decir lo mismo, Draco?

- Púdrete, Franco!- dijo Draco, frotando inconscientemente su brazo izquierdo, y dejando a su gemelo parado junto a las escaleras.

La campana sonó, y tenían clases de pociones. Pero antes de entrar al aula y después de deshacerse de sus amigas, Hermione se acerco a Ron:

- Puedo hablar contigo?

- y desde cuando pides permiso? – la tomo del brazo y la alejó de Harry y Ginny con quienes hablaba unos segundos antes- Dime?

- que pretendes?- pregunto la castaña

- a que te refieres?- pregunto el pelirrojo buscando entre la gente – oye has visto a Luna?

- Precisamente, que pretendes con Luna?

- Nada…quiero algo con ella, a ver que pasa….bueno…eso creo- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

- No quiero que Luna se otro mas de tus jueguitos, Ronald, La haces sufrir…la veo llorar por tu culpa tan siquiera una vez y te juro que te mato!- dijo señalándolo con un dedo acusador y sin mas, se dio la vuelta y se sentó en su puesto, el del centro en la primera fila. Dejando al chico con la boca abierta ante la brutal amenaza.

En la media hora de clase que llevaban, no había pasado nada extraordinario, el profesor, Joseph Johnson, se presento, les pidió que hicieran un filtro de paz, la poción relajante. Al finalizar la clase, el único que logro la poción a la perfección fue Draco. Hermione, no pudo concentrarse, un perfume muy rico la embriagaba, Luna y Ron revoloteaban por su mente, e imágenes absurdas de Emily besando a Draco y luego a Franco se colaban por su mente, así solo consiguió un liquido blanco que lograba que el que lo ingería, le entrara un sueño con dolor de cabeza y risitas tontas, como si se hubieran pasado en copas.

- la pocion insulsa felicidad – habia dicho el profesor – estupenda, si hubiera sido la pocion que requeri…se ha ganado un 7, es lo mas que puedo darle…

Al fin se había terminado su primer día en la academia, y estaba agotado, paso a la sala de estar, una cómoda estancia, junto al comedor, tomo asiento en un sillón, estiro las piernas colocándolas sobre la mesa de te frente a el, se alboroto el cabello mientras cerraba los ojos. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así, pero cuando abrió los ojos, Franco, su gemelo, estaba frente a el, sentado en la mesa, en la cual el tenia apoyadas sus piernas.

- Que quieres?- pregunto

Franco tenía una expresión dura en el rostro, pero dijo:

- Ahora estamos en el mismo bando, Draco, creo que deberíamos estar en paz

- Cuando estuvimos en bandos contrarios, Franco?

Franco sonrió maliciosamente y contesto:

- No creerías que estaba de acuerdo con papa, verdad?, siempre he sido…-arqueo una ceja -…bueno fui, la oveja blanca de la familia Malfoy, por eso nunca estaba en casa, papa siempre pensó que desviaría al buen Draco del camino correcto….y a pesar de que mama intento impedir que me mandara a Durmstrang, de que no nos separaran, no lo consiguió…- rió insulsamente.

- Siempre, fuiste el favorito de mama – dijo Draco, con un tono, de reproche en la voz

-Y tu el de papa, y aun así, creo que no lo conoces, es cruel y despiadado, sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto

- si el lo supiera, yo estaría muerto…papa esta en azkaban – respondió tajante

- Y mama?

- Me sorprende que no lo sepas…- sonrió – pues no lo se, cuando termine hogwarts, me mude a Londres, y no he sabido mas de ella, igual, no le importo…

- Si le importas, sabes que mama daría lo que fuera por ti

- Pues podría demostrarlo de vez en cuando – dijo en voz baja, cambio de postura, entrelazando sus manos en la nuca y cruzando las piernas sobre la mesa.- y ya visitaste la habitación de la Granger?

- De que hablas? – pregunto Franco

- crees que no me he dado cuenta que quieres con la Granger?

- Emily?...la acabo de conocer….ademas, no creo que merezca que la trates como una cualquiera, ni tampoco como una cosa …

- Ohh, Franco, eres mi heroe…- imito Draco la voz, según él, de una damisela en peligro, recien salvada por su principe – patetico

- Mira imbecil, que tal si hacemos las paces de una vez por todas? – Dijo Franco tendiéndole una mano a su Gemelo –ahora estamos del mismo lado…y prefiero llevar la fiesta en paz, para ver si se me hace mas facil soportar verte la cara…todos los santos dias…

Draco miro fijamente a su hermano, a su gemelo, a su igual…acerco su mano y la estrecho con la de Franco…- bien…pero recuerda, que tenemos la misma cara, imbecil, y si yo soy imbecil tu tambien lo eres…

Franco se levanto, soltó la mano de Draco y agrego divertido:

- Nos vemos, voy a la biblioteca a hacer la redacción de Ferula Kedavra y antes de que alguien nos vea y pierdas tu reputación de chico malo… - pronuncio un poco su sonrisa – y por cierto, puede que tengamos la misma cara, pero que tu seas imbecil, no quere decir que yo lo sea…

Franco salio con paso decidido hacia la biblioteca, su idéntico se quedo un rato mas, hasta que se aburrió, se levanto y camino hacia la escalera donde alguien lo choco…

Se choco contra alguien y callo sobre ese alguien, quien la mandaba a estar tan absorta en sus pensamientos…

- Disculpa, dijo abriendo los ojos, los cuales cerró por miedo al impacto…y se vio a escasos centímetros de unos labios increíbles…

-----------

- No te preocupes, -dijo el abriendo también los ojos, que en su caso había cerrado por el golpe que se dio en la espalda al caer…- fue un accidente…- y vio una nariz con pequeñas pecas… y unos increíbles y carnosos, labios…..era Granger, lo sabia, pero algo en él, hacia querer olvidar ese pequeño detalle…

-----------

Los ojos eran de Malfoy, pero no aquella mirada, por una fracción de segundo pensó que se trataba de Franco, pero lo descarto al instante, el chico tenia el cabello mas largo que el que estaba frente a ella, o mas bien bajo ella, sin duda alguna se trataba de Draco Malfoy, pero había algo diferente…en la forma en que la miraba, y por alguna razón eso le gustaba….

-----------

Aquellos labios tenían una apariencia apetitosa, tenia deseos de acercarse y probarlos, y así, se fue acercando lentamente…

-----------

Vio que el se acercaba, la iba a besar, y ella no iba a hacer nada por evitarlo, es mas….quería que sucediera lo mas pronto posible así que se ella también se fue acercando a el, ahorrándole camino…estaban tan cerca y aun así el tiempo pasaba endemoniadamente lento…

-----------

Estaban tan cerca cuando una voz dijo…

- Ehhh…Hermio…ne.???- era la voz de Ginny, esa Weasley, pero se había cortado a medio camino, al ver la escena…y eso lo hizo reaccionar…

- Que crees que haces, Ratón de Biblioteca?

- Perdí el equilibrio, y caí sobre ti, huroncito, que no es obvio? – dijo mientras se levantaba, ayudándose inconscientemente con el fuerte torso del chico.

- Mas respeto…sang….Granger, que no somos iguales….- Dijo cuando se puso de pie, para luego seguir su camino, por las escaleras…

- Que fue todo eso?- Pregunto la Pelirroja a su amiga

- Solo…me caí…..olvídalo – respondió la castaña, ni ella misma sabia que había sido eso…

- Como sea, te venia a decir que estoy planeando una fiesta para el Fin de semana…Vamos a hablar con Ferula Kedavra…

- Aun es lunes y ya estas pensado en fiesta? – pregunto sonriente la mayor

- Pues, es que….me aburro

Hermione rió, luego agrego:

- vallamos pues…

------------------

- Que rayos paso allá abajo?- Draco había llegado a su habitación y había cerrado de un portazo..

- Que te paso, que estas tan…. ¿estresado?

- Franco, que demonios haces aquí?, no ibas a la biblioteca? – pregunto algo escandalizado, Draco

- Si, pero vine a que me ayudaras, con el trabajo de transformaciones…pero por lo visto, hay algo que te incomoda

- Sea lo que sea, no es de tu incumbencia, Franco

- Tal vez tengas razón…ahora, como se llamaba el hechizo transmutador de Ferula Kedavra? – pasando las paginas del grueso libro que tenia en las manos.

- Y eso que importa?

Franco cerró el libro de un porrazo, y lo miro con una de mezcla de pena y desafío:

- Importa, por que de este informe depende la primera calificación del año, por favor Draco, Madura, no todo en la vida son mujeres!

- Y como demonios puedes saber tu, lo que pienso?

- Es que nunca has escuchado hablar de telepatía entre gemelos? – pregunto Franco con una sonrisa burlona

- Bahh!...cállate…- dijo Draco tumbándose en su cama.

Franco suspiro, se puso de pie, tomo sus libros y cuando estaba junto a la puerta se giro y agrego:

- Por cierto, deberías irle cambiando el apodo a Hermione, alguno que le haga mas justicia que ratón de biblioteca o sangre sucia…que te parece, "mi princesa"? – Rió, y cerró la puerta justo a tiempo, para evitar el almohadazo que le había lanzado su hermano, quien solo dijo:

- estupido - y se acostó a dormir…sin cenar..

-----------------

Ginny, estaba sentada en su cama, y a su alrededor, Luna, Hermione y Emily…Gabriella y Michelle aun estaban cenando…

- Aun no se donde se les va tanta comida…- Dijo Emily con una mueca de desconcierto

- Quizás ambas tienen Chevres de estomago..- propuso Luna

- Que es eso? – preguntaron Ginny y Emily al Unísono..

- ohh, son pequeñas criaturas, que se comen la comida que ingieres, cuando esta en tu estomago, antes de que lo digieras…- explico

- Interesante – Alcanzo a decir Hermione..

- Y entonces donde quedo lo de la fiesta, Ginny? – pregunto Emily

- Bueno, según Ferula Kedavra, podemos hacerla, pero con tres condiciones…

- Condiciones?...Cuales condiciones? – preguntaron a una voz Gabriella y Michelle que acaban de Entrar cada una con un dulce en la mano..

Emily rodó los ojos y Ginny suspiro…

- Bueno dijo que, podíamos hacerla siempre y cuando fueran todos los alumnos..

- Todo el alumnado?...voy a tener que aguantar a Malfoy ahí también…- Dijo furiosa Hermione

- Tiene que estar presente por lo menos un profesor- prosiguió Ginny como si nada

- En eso no hay problema, los tres son geniales – Dijo Luna

- y como ultimo- dijo la pelirroja con un suspiro – debemos ir en parejas, que ella asignara, según vea en clases, y esa pareja, será, por el resto del año nuestro compañero de trabajo…Nos dirá quienes son nuestras parejas por medio de memorandos, y no será este fin de semana sino, para halloween…

y aki esta...capitulo 3...primer dia de clases...ya la loca de ginny intentando fiestar...capitulo mas que largo..no se pueden quejar...tratare de publicar esta semana..o como tarde el sabado...no se...todavia tengo que pulir el siguiente capitulo...en fin...contesto reviews, en uno dirigido a mi...


	5. Chapt 4 Mi Pasado

_**Buenas, este capitulo es interesante, y a que se dirá de donde salieron Franco y Emily, respectivamente…es un mega capitulo…no se si por lo bueno…pero por lo largo…si…en fin que lo disfrutes**_

_**Accio Chapter!**_

_**Personajes pertenecientes a J.K Rowling**_

**Capitulo 4-**

**Mi pasado**

Hermione entro a su habitación luego de una larga pero productiva semana de clases, dejo sus libros tirados en algún lugar de la habitación, y se tumbo en su cama, llevaba 2 semanas en la academia, y estaba agotada, nunca había estado tan presionada con los estudios, y eso ya era mucho decir,

- Gracias al cielo, es solamente un año…- se dijo ella misma en voz alta – No podría soportarlo si fuera mas tiempo…

Se estiro y fue directo a la cama, donde se durmió sin rodeos…hasta que unos golpes secos, la llevaron directo a la realidad…

Abrió los ojos, tocaban a la puerta….salto de la cama, y dio pasos vacilantes hacia la puerta…la abrió, y súbitamente un avión de papel, paso zumbando sobre ella, hasta que se poso en su escritorio..

- Que demonios! – dijo mientras se asomaba a ver quien había sido el gracioso del avión….pero no vio a nadie….cerro la puerta un poco confundida…y se volvió hacia el escritorio donde no había mas nada, a parte de sus libros de defensa, que una hoja color celeste, aunque tenían líneas por donde había sido doblada…

- El avión?…El memorando! – dijo al comprender lo que era en realidad, tomo el papel y lo leyó en voz alta

_Señorita Hermione Granger_

_La presente es para informarle que su pareja de baile la estará _

_esperando en el área de las mazmorras, a las 7:30 de la noche _

_de dicho evento. Recuerde que es un baile de disfraces, por _

_lo tanto debe presentarse con dicho disfraz. Esperando que _

_se encuentre bien, tanto usted como los suyos._

_Atte.:_

_Profesora Elizabeth Ferula Kedavra_

- Y yo que pensaba que Dumbledore había estado loco…- Hermione recordaba como unas noches atrás, en la cena Ferula Kedavra, se había puesto de pie para informarles que seria un baile de disfraces, y que la pareja no seria revelada hasta la media noche..- Que locura, esta academia…- mientras volvía a su cama nuevamente, esta vez para dormir hasta el día siguiente.

Ella, Emily, Gabriella, Michelle, Luna y Ginny salieron el sábado para comprar lo necesario para el baile, todas estaban emocionadas ante el prospecto de una fiesta, y muy en el fondo, Hermione estaba encantada con eso. Los chicos no podían acompañarlas, como era obvio, pues verían los disfraces.

Las chicas utilizaron los polvos flu para llegar al caldero chorreante, pasar la muralla, hacia el callejón diagon e ir hacia el establecimiento de Madame Malkin,

Cuando llegaron se pusieron a ojear telas, para sus disfraces, colores, texturas…

- Chicas ….estaba pensando en que quizás por el color de cabello, nos identificaran a cada una…- dijo Ginny

- Tienes razón…y yo diría que es un hecho…-Dijo Michelle – pero no vamos a teñírnoslo verdad?...seria algo verdaderamente estupido..

- Sé de un hechizo para cambiar el color del cabello, lo leí en algún lado..pero no recuerdo como va – dijo Luna

- Transformación Seccionada! – Dijo Emily

- Olvida eso quieres,- dijo Hermione algo exasperada – entregamos ese informe hace días…

- No tonta, podemos transformarnos el cabello

- Sería arriesgado, recuerda que es complicadísimo de hacer, además no dura mucho tiempo…creo que lo mejor seria una poción…pero tranquilas ya habrá tiempo para pensar en eso – dijo Hermione decidiéndose por un color rosa para su disfraz…

- Niñas, se me acaba de ocurrir algo – dijo Gabriella un tanto emocionada

- Cuéntanos! – gritaron Michelle y Emily al Unísono

- que tal si nos disfrazamos iguales, podríamos no se, identificarnos, entre nosotras, por un color, pero el disfraz seria idéntico, así seriamos mas difíciles de identificar – explicó rápidamente Gabriella

- me parece una idea excelente! – dijo Luna

- Estoy de acuerdo..-dijo Ginny sonriendo

- Ahora solo abría que escoger el diseño – dijo Michelle – que tal un imperial francés?

- NO!...- dijo Gabriella.- es demasiado – hizo una mueca de desagrado – que tal un estilo chino?

- ejem ejem….-carraspeo Ginny, recordándoles a la detestable Umbrige, a Luna y a Hermione quienes sonrieron - creo que lo primero que debemos haces es decir que queremos que representen nuestros disfraz, por ejemplo, a mi me gustaría demostrar seguridad y poder

- en ese caso…confianza – dijo Luna

- yo, sabiduría – exclamo Hermione – y un poco de misterio

- Fuerza – dijo Michelle

- Amor y belleza – susurro Gabriella

- si si si, todo muy bien…pero se les esta olvidando lo mas importante – dijo Emily, tomando un trozo de tela, naranja transparente – Sensualidad – agrego frotando delicadamente la tela por su cara…

Todas las chicas rieron ante eso

- Ya lo tienes, no es cierto? – pregunto Emily dirigiéndose a su hermana

- Creo, si están de acuerdo claro…- respondió

- a ver….DILO! – urgió Ginny

- Emily, recuerdas a Jasmine? – pregunto a su hermana

- Jasmine? … la princesa del cuento de Alladin?

- Si, del cuento para niños que nos leía papa cuando estábamos juntas – respondió Hermione con un pequeño asentimiento

- Quieres disfrazarnos…de Jasmine? – pregunto aun sorprendida Emily

- De casualidad recuerdas las ilustraciones? – preguntó Hermione alzando una ceja

- En realidad no…- susurro Emily algo sonrojada

- Alladin?...- preguntó de repente Michelle – el chico con un monito gracioso?

- Si!..

- Una vez vi un dibujo animado, cuando visite con papa el mundo Muggle…en una "tevelision" creo…- Explico la morena

- Televisión- corrigió su amiga – muestrales…- agrego dirigiéndose a su Hermana

Hermione Hizo un rápido movimiento con su varita, y de la nada apareció, un viejo libro ilustrado…

- Alladin…-susurro Emily acercándose y acariciando la portada del libro

- Muchos recuerdos eh?...- Hermione abrió el libro, y se detuvo en una pagina, la cual le mostró a las demás chicas

-Genial- Gritaron Ginny y Luna.

Michelle y Gabriella mostraron unas enormes sonrisas, estaba decidido con eso, ese seria el disfraz

Hermione se dedico un rato a hojear el libro, junto con Emily, luego ambas se acercaron a Madame Malkin con su diseño…

A Madame Malkin no le tomo mucho tiempo hacer los disfraces…

Así que ya atardeciendo las chicas estaban de vuelta en la academia, en el cuarto de Michelle, probando sus recién comprados disfraces…

Se miraban unas a otras, y estaban geniales…Ginny tenia su traje color blanco, Luna de celeste, Hermione lo lucia en Rosa, Emily en Naranja, Michelle en verde, y Gabriella en rojo…y las hacían ver: seguras, poderosas, sabias, fuertes, bellas, listas para ser amadas, sensuales y con un toque de misterio…y como complemento del vestido, un velo, el cual les cubría el rostro, haciéndolas irreconocibles…

- Cual era la poción que decías hace rato Hermione? – pregunto Gabriella

- Si mal no recuerdo se llama la poción arco iris, - recito Hermione, hizo un movimiento con la varita y sobre su bolsa, donde estaba ya guardado su vestido, apareció un libro, el cual abrió, y dio una ojeada – su preparación es fácil, podría prepararla en menos de 24 horas, y actuaría en forma de crema, solo necesito una muestra del tipo de cabello que queremos tener…

- Eso nos lleva a la siguiente pregunta, que tipo de cabello vamos a usar? – pregunto Emily

- Ni que nos fuéramos a poner pelucas- susurro Michelle

- Creo que los mejores colores, serian negros o castaños…-dijo Ginny sabiamente, ignorando a la otra.

- Por lo tanto, serian Gabriella, Michelle, Emily y tú, Herm...- observó Luna

- Olvídalo!...el mío no..- Salto Hermione al instante…- necesitaríamos a parte de todo, aplicar poción alisadora, es demasiado trabajo.- agrego sonrojada

- El mío tampoco, es…algo extraño… - dijo Michelle

- Ósea que seria o el de Gabriella o el mío – susurro Emily

- Yo opino que el de Emily, - dijo Luna – el de Gabriella es de rasgos asiáticos, definitivamente a mi no me favorecería…-agrego sonriente en tono de broma

- Estoy totalmente de acuerdo, no te sentaría bien- dijo Gabriella, con una enorme sonrisa…

* * *

El domingo, Harry, Ron y Anthony, fueron a hacer sus compras. A los chicos no les agradaba la idea de un disfraz, por lo menos en todo el sentido de la palabra, y Draco y Franco, estaban de acuerdo con eso, aunque nadie lo sabía… 

Ron, Anthony y Harry, a parte de sus túnicas compraron unos antifaces y unos sombreros de mago, nada del otro mundo, Harry, haciendo caso de lo que alguna vez le había dicho la señora Weasley, escogió una túnica color verde, que combinaban con sus ojos, Ron, por su parte escogió una túnica color Azul, y Anthony una color gris.

Y regresaron rápidamente a la academia, cuando salían de la chimenea, bajando de las escaleras, estaban los gemelos Malfoy, Draco se entretuvo guerreando con miradas en contra de Harry y Ron, por lo que su hermano carraspeo fuertemente… Draco se alejo, no sin antes hacer una mueca, parecida a una sonrisa…

Ambos hermanos, entraron en la chimenea y Franco Grito claramente:

- Al caldero Chorreante…- mientras lanzaba polvos flu…y una gigante llama verde los consumió al instante…

- Ese Potter..siempre creyéndose lo máximo…-refunfuñaba Draco mientras traspasaban el bar atestado de gente…

- Olvídalo quieres…no he visto, que Potter siquiera haya abierto la boca…

Caminaron rápidamente por el callejón, hasta llegar donde madame Malkin que se sorprendió de saber que Draco tenia un Gemelo…

- Estuvo estudiando fuera…- fue todo lo que dijo Draco, odiaba que se inmiscuyeran en sus asuntos privados…

Ambos compraron túnicas y antifaces negros, aunque Franco tenía unos diseños en su túnica, en la manga y en el cuello…

- Te invito una copa, a ver si terminas de contarme lo de la carta – dijo Draco

- Vale, me sorprende tu generosidad, hermanito – expreso Franco, burlonamente mientras entraban al caldero chorreante

Tomaron asiento, y Tom, el tabernero, los atendió…

- Que les puedo servir, señores?

- a mi me da un Whisky de fuego, …- dijo Draco…- Tu..?

- sabes que es un Whisky en las rocas? – pregunto

El tabernero asintió, aunque ceñudo..

- Bien tráeme uno…

- Whisky en las rocas? – pregunto Draco con una ceja alzada

- Una bebida Muggle…

- Muggle?...como sabes de ella?

- viajaba constantemente al mundo Muggle…da igual- respondió Franco, cuando Tom apareció con las bebidas, Draco le dio un par de galeones y el hombre desapareció…

- en fin, cuéntame eso de la carta de mama…

- mama quiere que nos reunamos, los tres – dijo Franco despreocupadamente- quiere que venga a Londres, reunirnos e ir a visitar a papa a azkaban…

- que vengas a Londres?...espera…mama no sabe que estas aquí? – pregunto algo sorprendido Draco

- cree que estoy en Bulgaria

- creí que le contabas todo a mama…

- pues no…- Franco bebió de su Whisky…- que cree mama, que haces desde que saliste de Hogwarts?

Draco se tomo su tiempo para pensar…luego dijo suavemente

- Supongo que creerá que ando por ahí, con parkinson, según se también se fue de su casa, y que me ocupo de algunos negocios de papa…

- a mama le gustaría saber que estas en la academia…

- lo dudo…fue mortifaga, lo sabes…- menciono Draco, como si fuera por casualidad

- pues se emociono mucho cuando le dije, hace un par de años, que quería ser auror…- también dijo Franco como si fuera por pura coincidencia- imaginate a ti, ahora que Voldemort fue derrotado…

- No digas su nombre…- dijo Draco en un susurro, como si le hubiera lastimado…- en serio se emociono?

- no te imaginas cuanto…

- pero…mama…mortifaga…no entiendo…-acepto Draco, quien había intentado ordenar sus ideas

- mama nunca estuvo de parte de lo que decía y pensaba vold…bien de acuerdo…tu-sabes-quien…- dijo cuando su gemelo hizo una mueca de advertencia y temor mezclados..- nunca fue tan valiente como la tía Andrómeda, sabes?

- Quien rayos es la tía Andrómeda?- pregunto desconcertado Draco

- la hermana de mama, obviamente, se caso con un hijo de Muggles…y si, fue repudiada por toda la familia Black…tuvo una Hija, Nymphadora Tonks…

-Tonks?...la Auror?...- pregunto Draco

- La misma…- dijo su hermano bebiendo un poco de su trago- esposa de Remus Lupin…

- como es posible, que estando casi 12 años en Bulgaria, y sepas mas que yo, de mama, la familia y todo, mas que yo que he estado aquí siempre?- pregunto Draco algo escandalizado

- se deben a varios factores, hermano – mencionó Franco terminando su trago –creo que principalmente, en la las personas adecuadas…como sea, me voy, quiero..hacer un par de cosas…- y agrego al levantarse de la silla,- nos reuniremos con mama, pero después del baile y todo ese embrollo…va?

- No hay dilema…-dijo Draco estirándose…

y sin más Franco se alejo, en camino hacia la chimenea, cargando sus paquetes…

Cuando llego a la academia, subió corriendo a su habitación, se le había hecho tarde para invitarla a salir…- dejo sus paquetes en la cama y bajo nuevamente al vestíbulo…

-Donde estas? – se pregunto en voz alta…- vamos…biblioteca?...comedor?...habitación?...donde??...- y entonces vio a Ginny, junto a Potter caminando por el pasillo…

- Ehhh,…Weasley!...GINNY!... – Gritó mientras corría para alcanzarlos…y cuando lo hizo, Harry le estaba apuntando con su varita

- que quieres con mi novia, Malfoy? –pregunto amenazadoramente

- Tranquilo, Potter…primero identifica al enemigo…- dijo el rubio tranquilamente, sin sacar su varita…

Ginny hizo un gesto para que Harry bajara la varita…

- Dime, Franco – dijo la chica

- Ehhh…sabes donde esta Emily?...quisiera hacerle una pregunta…y como no veo a nadie por aquí…

Ginny sonrió…Harry alzo una ceja…

- hasta hace un rato estaba en la habitación de Hermione…con suerte aun estará ahí…- respondió Ginny

Franco sonrió…

- Gracias, Ginny…nos vemos Potter…

y se alejo corriendo escaleras arriba…

- como lo identificas? – pregunto desorientado Harry

- pues, hace unas semanas por el largo del cabello…ahora que no hay mucha diferencia…solo tienes que ver su forma de tratarnos, cariño…te imaginas a Draco Malfoy, diciendo:"Gracias Ginny"?

- realmente no…pero no me imaginaba tampoco a Draco Malfoy apuntándose para una carrera de Auror…

- amanecerá y veremos, Harry

Y sin más siguieron caminando….

Franco se detuvo frente a la puerta de Hermione resbalando un poco…se acomodo la túnica y toco la puerta con los nudillos…Hermione abrió la puerta unos segundos mas tarde... y se detuvo en seco…

- Que quieres? – pregunto en el tono mas frío él que había escuchado en su vida…

- Ehhh,…Hermione…

- Oíste, Emily, el señor Malfoy me llamo por mi nombre…- dijo Hermione fingiendo estar agradecida..

- claro que te va a llamar por tu nombre, Hermione – dijo Emily apareciendo tras su hermana, quien la miro sorprendida..

- Es Franco…- dijo Emily señalándolo. El chico sonrió. Hermione se sonrojo y pregunto:

- Franco? – el asintió - Lo lamento, te confundí con tu hermano…

- No hay problema, no eres la única, ni la primera, ni la ultima persona que lo hará…Emily puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- claro, habla…- respondio la chica…

Franco le dio una larga mirada…y Hermione notando la incomodidad del chico, dijo…

- voy a seguir buscando, el libro Em…- y desapareció tras la puerta

el chico, aun con voz apenas audible, pregunto

- Quisieras ir a tomar algo conmigo…?

- Claro, con mucho gusto – respondió Emily sonriendo…- Herm.., vengo mañana por el libro…voy a salir…adiós!

Dentro de la habitación se escucho un fuerte "Adiós!", cuando Emily cerro la puerta tras ella..

- voy a buscar mi abrigo, hace algo de frío…

giro hacia la izquierda por el pasillo, y Franco se quedo mirándola caminar como un tonto, hasta que ella se volvió y le preguntó

- vienes? O te quedaras ahí esperando a que se aparezca alguien pensando que eres Draco y te eche una maldición?

Ambos sonrieron y Franco la alcanzo sonriendo…cuando llegaron a la habitación de ella, el se quedo esperando afuera…unos minutos ella salio con su abrigo puesto…

- A donde vamos? Al caldero chorreante?

- No…me han dicho de otro lugar…mas lejos…pero podemos llegar por la red flu, o apareciéndonos…cual prefieres?

- no te puedes desaparecer de la academia…

- lo se…pero podemos salir…

- creo que prefiero la chimenea – sonrió la chica

- excelente, entonces vallamos…

Franco tomo los polvos flu de un pequeño pote junto a la chimenea, y le hizo un gesto a Emily para que pasara, y cuando lo hubo hecho, el se paro junto a ella, y pronuncio claramente

- Las tres escobas!

Cuando terminaron de girar, salieron en un pequeño pero acogedor Púb.…

- Valla…! – exclamo Emily – Donde estamos?

- En Hogsmade…-dijo Franco, mirando a su alrededor…-esta junto a Hogwarts…– la miro y sonrió…caminaron hacia la barra, donde estaba una guapa señora…

- Valla, Draco Malfoy, no pensé volverlo a ver por aquí, después de que terminó Hogwarts! – exclamó cuando lo vio…

Franco solamente sonrió

- No soy Draco, señorita…Franco Malfoy a sus ordenes y ella es mi amiga Emily Granger

- valla, no sabia que tenia un hermano, y definitivamente mas educado…Rosmerta, queridos…Granger? Eres familia de Hermione Granger?

- Soy su media Hermana – respondio Emily

- Encantadora tu hermana, me la saludas si la vez, les puedo servir algo? – pregunto amablemente Madame Rosmerta

El chico le hizo una seña a Emily de que ordenara algo..

- Ehhh…una cerveza de mantequilla… - dijo ella

- a mi me da un hidromiel, si?

- con mucho gusto querido!...- dijo Rosmerta, y se perdió unos segundos en la trastienda y regreso con la orden servida…- desean comer algo?, tengo aquí un pastel de carne delicioso

- que te parece?, comemos algo? – preguntó Franco

- Con mucho gusto – respondio Emily a la señora Rosmerta quien les sirvió una rebanada de pastel de carne a cada uno…

los chicos comieron sin mucho que hablar, rápidamente ambos habían terminado de comer…aunque Franco, no había podido dejar de mirar a Emily, definitivamente lo tenia embobado, pero quería saber mas de ella, a parte de que era buena en el colegio, hermana de Hermione Granger y de que su color favorito era el naranja, como el…

- Como soportas que te confundan con Draco? –pregunto ella sin que el siquiera hubiera pensado en que podía preguntarle…

- pues, muy pocas personas pueden distinguirnos, y al parecer tu eres de esas pocas, supongo que me confunden por el simple hecho de que no conocen siquiera de mi existencia – respondio el tranquilamente, y bebió de su hidromiel

- No saben de tu existencia?...pero por que?

- Pues nacimos en tiempos difíciles, he de aceptar que mis padres no estaban en el mejor bando, y mi padre decidió mantener a su lado solo al más fuerte…- dijo el con una sonrisa irónica.- que resultó ser Draco..

- Creo que tu padre se equivoco, tu eres fuerte…lo noto en tu mirada…

- supongo que a los dos años…no me veía así…- sonrió él

- los separaron a los dos años?

- si y antes nos tenian ocultos…mama lloró…mucho…pero papa no la escucho..decía que era por mi bien…por el bien de toda la familia, incluyendo a la nueva niña, Estrella, acababa de nacer…- dijo Franco, con un dejo de tristeza..

- Esta en Hogwarts?

Franco sonrió, aunque de una manera ausente,…

- No…

y ante la mirada dubitativa de Emily, Franco agrego..

- Fue Asesinada…dias después de que yo me fuera…no preguntes quien- dijo levantando una mano,- simplemente no lo creerías….además eso no importa ya…el maldito esta pagando por ello…

Emily estaba arrepentida de haber preguntado por la hermanita de Franco, pero quería saber más de él, así que preguntó:

- y donde creciste?

Franco tomo más de su bebida y Emily lo imitó:

- Pues papa – dijo en tono despectivo- me mando con un amigo de él, que le debía un favor, creo, y él me crió como un hijo. Verdaderamente fue más mi padre, que Lucius Malfoy…

- Fue? – pregunto Emily

- Fue asesinado…por Voldemort

Emily entorno sus ojos…su expresión no era de miedo…mas bien de odio

- valla…me sorprende…eres la única persona con la que he hablado en los últimos años y no tiembla cuando digo su nombre…- dijo Franco

- Digamos…que el odio no me permite temerle…

Franco hizo una seña a madame Rosmerta y le pidió silenciosamente 2 Whisky's de fuego…luego le dirigió a Emily una sonrisa lúgubre…

- a quien mato? – pregunto secamente

- a mi padrastro…- respondio la chica…Madame Rosmerta les dejo las bebidas sobre la mesa…

- Toma…creo que es mejor que la cerveza…y puedes contarme tu historia – sonrió Franco

Emily, bebió, y él también probó un poco…

- pues, como ya sabes, soy medio Hermana de Hermione…Nuestro padre, tuvo un pequeño desliz, por decirlo asi, con mi madre, en una conferencia que tuvo en Francia hace unos 19 años…La mama de Hermione no pudo ir, por que estaba embarazada…mi mama, es bruja…ignoro si usó algún filtro amoroso o que, pero de ahí, Salí yo…Papa se enteró de que tenia una hija, unos años después…Conocí a Hermione el año antes de entrar al colegio…siempre estábamos carteándonos…yo venia a Londres, en las vacaciones, y ella iba cuando podía, mi madre se casó en mi segundo año en Beauxbaton…

Franco la escuchaba atentamente, bebiendo de vez en cuando, y mientras la veía…podía notar, la tristeza que la embargaba…pero a la vez podía notar alegría en sus palabras…

- François Lavoiser, un brujo renombrado en Francia, conocedor de defensa, y un gran Hechicero…Fue como mi padre…siempre estaba ahí…cosa que papa no podía hacer…en fin…cuando Voldemort recupero su cuerpo, quería información sobre algo…y al parecer François se interpuso en su camino…- Hizo una mueca, como si blandiera una varita – y lo mató…como quitarle un dulce a un niño…- sus ojos se habían humedecido, las lagrimas se atropellaban por salir…

Franco se quedó unos segundos observándola, sin saber muy bien que hacer…ella con la mirada ausente…él tomo un poco mas de su bebida, y le dijo quedamente…

- Voldemort, mato a mi padre, no…no a Lucius…Gustav Amsirk, mi tutor…mas o menos para esa época también, al parecer, por lo que pude averiguar después, Voldemort estaba buscando una fuerza, la cual podía destruirlo, para él destruirla antes…-Emily lo miro con el seño Fruncido- no…no hablo de Potter…

Según me contó, el mejor amigo de Gustav, Dimitri Dotrovsky, poco después de la profecía de Potter, se supo de la existencia de otra fuente, de poder mayor, que si se revelaba en su contra podría destruirlo, pero en cambio, si se le unía podrían, juntos, hacer lo que les pareciera…un dúo invencible, se podría decir…

- François lo sabia - susurro Emily…

Franco se tensó al instante…

- quieres hablar de esto en otro lugar?...- pregunto…

- si…- respondió la chica, al fin…quizás alguien le podía dar respuestas a sus preguntas…

Franco dejo unas monedas y salieron al aire libre…el pueblo estaba tranquilo, y empezaba a atardecer…

- en que lugar podríamos hablar mejor? – pregunto la chica, mientras se frotaba sus brazos, hacia frío a la interperie

- No tengo ni la menor idea…- respondio Franco…

- Hermione me hablo de un lugar…podríamos aparecernos…

- Bien cual es ese lugar?

- Sujétame..-sonrió ella

Franco le dio una mirada escéptica, pero le tomó la mano…y sonrió…

Aparecieron dentro de una estructura bamboleante…

- Donde rayos estamos? – pregunto el rubio

- Bienvenido a la casa de los gritos – susurro Emily

- No se supone que es la mansión mas embrujada de Gran Bretaña? – pregunto algo curioso, Franco, tomando una telaraña de un candelabro..- no nos debieron asustar los fantasmas? – sonrió mientras levantaba una ceja, divertido…

Emily rió…y luego dijo:

- Te lo explicare luego…ahora hablemos de lo que vinimos a hablar…

- Bien, entonces explícame eso de que tu padrastro sabía sobre esa fuerza…

- François, sabia de esa fuerza, unos días, antes de que fuera asesinado, - Franco hizo aparecer unas sillas, y ambos se sentaron – él me llamó a su estudio, estaba en casa por vacaciones de semana santa…y me dijo, que si Voldemort, derrotaba a Potter, que mama y yo nos escondiéramos, y que buscáramos una fuerza, que tuviera 14 años en ese entonces…

- Tuviera 14 años?...ósea que es una persona? – preguntó Franco tensándose por completo

- no solo una persona…una chica…

- Como lo sabes?

- veras…François no murió por la maldición asesina…primero lo torturo…y luego simplemente le dijo a su asquerosa serpiente que atacara…pero luego desapareció…- sus ojos volvían a llorar – yo…entré a la habitación…el estaba tirado en el piso…yo corrí hacia él…sus ultimas palabras fueron: "Ella esta en Londres…el nombre de ella…es…Pa…"

Emily estalló en lágrimas…Franco se puso de pie…la tomo de la mano…la puso a ella de pie…y le dio un abrazo…Emily lloro unos minutos mas..Acurrucada en los brazos de Franco…quien le acariciaba el cabello…

- ya…su muerte fue vengada…Harry Potter, se encargo de que todas las muertes causadas por Voldemort fueran vengadas…- Dijo Franco aun acariciando su cabello…- Ahora..deja de llorar, si?

Emily asintió y él le secó las lágrimas…

- bueno, creo que ya es hora de irnos…si no llegamos a tiempo…correremos con suerte si solo nos castigan…pero primero…veamos si sortilegios Weasley esta abierto aún…- Dijo Franco con una sonrisa

- esta bien…- le devolvió la sonrisa ella

Franco la abrazo, y aparecieron frente a Sortilegios Weasley…que estaba aun abierto…Entraron, compraron, algunas orejas Extensibles, varitas falsas, galletas canarios…y cuando salieron Emily se emocionó cuando vio Honey Dukes…donde compraron Droobles, calderos rellenos y otras golosinas…

- por cierto, nunca me dijiste que paso con los fantasmas de la casa de los gritos – dijo Franco, comiendo algunos Droobles

- ahh…pues resulta que nunca hubo fantasmas ahí…al parecer solo era un hombre lobo que pasaba sus dias de transformación ahí…para no hacer daño a nadie…- Respondio Emily ofreciéndole a su rubio amigo unas Grageas

al final cuando por fin regresaron a las tres escobas para volver a la academia, Emily estaba sonriente y sin rastro alguno de las lágrimas…

Franco, se acercó a Madame Rosmerta, hablo con ella unos segundos y después se despidió, dirigiéndose junto a Emily hacia la chimenea…

- A la academia de Aurores! – grito Emily

Al llegar, ella le dijo:

- Espero, que no te haya aburrido con mis tonterías…

- No son tonterías, Emi…son cosas que te hacen mejor persona…vamos – sonrió- te acompaño a tu habitación…

Subieron las escaleras… y frente a la habitación de la chica Franco le dijo:

-Nos veremos mañana entonces…-pronunció su sonrisa – espero que te hayas divertido, y si así fue, ojala se repita pronto…

- Ojala se repita pronto, entonces…- sonrió Emily…

De pronto, un Grito inundo el pasillo…

- FRANCO!!!

El chico puso los ojos en blanco…

- si me disculpas…creo que mi hermanito menor, necesita de mi ayuda…- se acerco y beso la mejilla de la chica…- Hasta mañana…y se fue con paso decidido pero sin prisa…

Emily quedo en la puerta de su habitación…mirándolo caminar, se toco la mejilla donde la había besado…y cerro la puerta sonriendo…tontamente…pero feliz

**

* * *

****Y helo aquí!...el cuarto capitulo de este…cuento! xD…espero que vallan entendiendo el royo de estos dos personajes…que me facilitan pero a la vez me complican la historia…es que son almas muy complejas xD…pero tienen una mision…weno..varias…en fin…espero q hayan visto la respues a sus reviews,,,esta en uno dirigido a mi…asi podeis verlo todos, y quizas las dudas de una…sean la de otra..u otro no?...bueno…como a mediados de la proxima semana estare publicando el siguiente capitulo…o eso creo…y espero…**

**Y dejen review,,,con tomatazos adjuntos…si quieren..!...pero que dejen una palabrita tan siquiera!**


	6. Chapter 5 Un primer encuentro Familiar

**Auror's Academy**

**Capitulo 5 – Un Primer encuentro Familiar**

- Franco!...donde demonios estas?...-Gritaba su gemelo en la puerta de su habitación- Maldita sea Franco!

- toda la academia no se tiene que enterar que me necesitas con tanta urgencia, Draco – siseo Franco

- Por un demonio…mamá…mamá esta en San Mungo! – refuto Draco tragando saliva, con una nota de temor en la voz

- Que!?...- Franco soltó la pregunta, mas no espero respuesta, abrió la puerta de su habitación y tiró sus paquetes dentro, cerro y hecho a correr

- A donde rayos vas? – grito Draco, siguiéndolo

- Donde Ferula Kedavra, vamos donde mama, pero, hay que avisarle…

- tienes razón…

- Por cierto, como lo sabes

Draco, salto los últimos escalones, de la escalera y alcanzó a Franco

- me llego una carta de la elfina…

Doblaron una esquina...

- pero que pasó? – pregunto Franco, mientras derrapaba al intentar detenerse frente a una puerta, regreso y toco la puerta

- no lo se, por todos los cielos! – Respondio Draco – pero sospecho que tiene que ver con papa…-dijo en un susurro

- jóvenes Malfoy…a que se deben semejantes gritos? – pregunto la mujer que acababa de abrir la puerta

- disculpe profesora…pero mi hermano y yo – dijo Franco señalando a Draco y a si mismo– debemos retirarnos, quizás unos días…nos acaba de llegar una carta de que nuestra madre esta en San Mungo…

- ahh…claro…si…me he enterado…- respondio la profesora – pueden ir, pero, solamente esta noche…los sanadores dicen que su madre simplemente necesita descanso.

- bien…en 24 horas estamos de vuelta – dijo Draco y salio corriendo hacia la puerta…la profesora alzo las cejas, mientras lo miraba irse…

- 12 horas…lo entiendo profesora…Supongo que esta al borde del colapso nervioso – dijo Franco señalando a su gemelo…le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a su profesora y corrió para alcanzar a su hermano

- Draco! – vociferó

- mama esta en la 3era planta de san Mungo…supongo que podremos aparecernos en la 5ta planta…

- creo que lo mejor es que vallamos por la red flu…- dijo Franco tomando los polvos de la chimenea

- vamos, Franco…entre mas rápido mejor…solo tenemos 24 horas…- dijo Draco con cara de cabreado

- estamos nerviosos...podemos incindernos…mejor evitemos problemas si? – Dijo su gemelo calmado, ofreciéndole polvos – y por cierto, solo tenemos 12 horas, Ferula-Kedavra dijo una noche, no el día entero…

Draco tomo un poco de los polvos verdes y los arrojo a la chimenea:

- San Mungo. - murmuro segundos antes de desaparecer…

- Franco? – llego una voz desde la escalera

- Emily…-respondio el chico girándose

- a donde vas?- pregunto la chica parada frente a el…

- Mi madre esta en san Mungo…nos llego una carta del elfo…quiero verla…- tomo las manos de la chica entre las suyas- pero principalmente quiero saber que paso…

- entiendo…- sonrió la chica – cuídate y regresa pronto – se puso de puntilla y le dio un beso en la mejilla…el chico le devolvió la sonrisa, le soltó las manos, tomo de los polvos flu, los arrojo a la chimenea y entro en ella, diciendo algo en voz baja…

(N/A lo se…estoy metiendo mucho de estos 2…pero no puedo evitarlo…son tan lindos!.. y los necesito juntos…como sea)

- por que has demorado tanto? – Pregunto su idéntico- estaba a punto de regresar a buscarte…

- me entretuve…con…algo…- respondio...

- subamos, estamos en la recepción… - comunico Draco

- señor...señores Malfoy? –pregunto una chica en el mostrador

Ambos gemelos se giraron rápidamente, para quedar frente a una chica castaña de unos 19 años… que tenia una expresión confundida

- si? – pregunto Draco

- su madre esta, en el tercer piso, sala Emeline Bandurns, pero me dijeron que si aparecía…aparecían les entregara esto…- y le tendió lo que parecía una carta sellada, que Franco tomo en sus manos…

- Gracias,- murmuraron y ambos chicos se alejaron mientras el mayor, Franco, abría la carta…

_Se ha abierto una investigación por la tortura de su madre._

_La hermana de esta, la encontró tirada en la biblioteca de la mansión, inconsciente_

_Y junto a ella estaba_

_Un anillo con el relieve del escudo de los Malfoy…_

_Temo decirle que su padre, Lucius, ha escapado de azkaban, no sabemos como_

_Pero se las arreglo para llegar hasta su madre, _

_Y seguimos sin saber el motivo por el cual la torturó…_

_Malfoy, esta en peligro tanto usted, como su madre, en cuanto _

_Se recupere, será trasladada a un lugar seguro, usted estará a salvo_

_En la academia, pero le pido discreción…sabe que es apreciado _

_Por lo que hizo en la guerra, si necesita algo, tiene algún tipo de información,_

_O si tiene alguna inquietud, no dude en venir a mi oficina…_

_Atte.:_

_Kingsley Shakebolt_

_Ministro de Magia_

Draco tomo la carta en sus manos y la arrugó en un puño...- Lo sabia…papa esta tras todo esto…ha logrado escapar, maldita sea!

- Vamos, Draco, vallamos a ver a mama…y creo que luego deberíamos ir a ver a Shakebolt…debemos averiguar que fue lo que realmente paso – dijo Franco apretando los puños antes de arrebatarle la carta a su hermano y guardarla en su tunica…si antes odiaba a su padre, ahora lo odiaba aun mas…le aborrecía…le mataría si tuviese la oportunidad… además... ¿que hermana?, obviamente no era Bellatrix, pero ¿desde cuando mama volvía a tener contacto con Andrómeda¿o es que tenia otra hermana? De todas maneras, secretos era lo que mas sobraba en la familia Malfoy

Draco, asintió y empezó a subir las escaleras hasta el tercer piso, Franco le siguió, luego de un rato giraron hacia la derecha, y frente a ellos se hallaba la puerta a la sala Emeline Bandurns.

Draco abrió la puerta, frente a ellos se hallaban 2 hileras de camas, casi todas solitarias, y al final de la primera hilera, Franco reconoció a su madre, aunque estaba muy cambiada…

Sus rubios cabellos, no eran mas que la sombra de lo que alguna vez fueron, sus antes Radiantes cabellos, estaban ahora, sucios, sin vida…si su piel nunca había sido bronceada, ahora estaba mas blanca que nunca, se hubiera podido confundir con la nieve si la hubiera tenido junto a ella…

Ambos chicos se acercaron a su madre, Franco no pudo evitar dibujar una lúgubre sonrisa, su madre, una bella mujer, ahí postrada en la cama, con unas cuantas arrugas, que sospechaban que nada tenían que ver con la edad, sino con uno que otro encuentro con la varita de su esposo o quizás de una que otra preocupación

Draco, tomo la mano de su madre entre las suyas, mientras tomaba asiento en un banco junto a la cama…

Franco se quedo de pie, viéndola respirar suavemente, en eso la puerta del salón se abrió y por ella entro una sanadora…

Una chica de cabellos chocolates claros, que a Draco le hubiera sido familiar si hubiera volteado a ver…

- buenas noches. – Saludo la sanadora.- mi nombre es Katie Bell, y soy la sanadora en turno…

- Bell…Tiempo sin verte.- inquirió Draco con la vista fija en su madre…reconociendo el nombre de la chica

- no eres alguien de quien puedo decir estoy complacida de ver, Malfoy, no después de que casi me matas, - dijo la chica, con tono rencoroso – pero, este es un asunto meramente profesional, así que te tomare como un familiar de mi paciente, no como el ser despreciable que eres…

- lamento, lo que haya ocurrido con mi hermano en el pasado, señorita Bell – inquirió Franco – Franco Malfoy – agrego tendiéndole la mano, la cual la chica estrecho…- Podría decirme como se encuentra? – dijo refiriéndose a su madre

- Esta estable – explico la sanadora – al parecer no fueron muchas maldiciones, pero si muy potentes, y hemos corrido con la suerte de que ha sido transportada rápidamente…

- De que maldición estamos hablando en concreto? – pregunto Draco

- De la maldición Cruciatus…- la sanadora abrió su capeta de notas de la pacientes y leyó - calculamos que máximo unas 7 seguidas…si hubieran sido mas, probablemente no estaría ahí…

- No, seguramente no…- corroboro Draco…

- despertara? – pregunto Franco acariciando la mejilla de su madre…

- dentro de una media hora…- dijo la chica – esta sedada, pueden quedarse cuanto gusten, quizás demore un poco en reconocerlos, o en enfocarlos bien, es de esperar…si necesitan algo, solamente toquen ese botón de allí,- termino señalando una protuberancia en la mesilla…y sin mas se fue a revisar a los otros pacientes…

- así que intentaste matar a esa chica? – preguntó Franco, enmarcando una ceja

- No precisamente…- respondio Draco con la mirada fija en su madre…- intentaba matar a Dumbledore…

- Dumbledore?...supongo que intentabas salvarla…- dijo Franco, refiriéndose a su madre

Draco lo sabía…cerro los ojos…

- si – respondio, - papa metió la pata, el señor tenebroso quería venganza…me uso de por medio, pero no era lo suficientemente importante para siquiera mandarme a matar, así que me encomendó algo completamente imposible…obviamente, si yo fallaba a parte de matarme a mi, mataría a mama también, dudo que a papa, era uno de sus favoritos después de todo…

Draco se dedico a contarle a Franco, las formas en las cuales había intentado matar a Dumbledore, y en el camino como había dicho la sanadora, Katie Bell, casi matarla…

- Un collar? Draco, si lo hubieras colocado correctamente, lo hubieras logrado sabes? – dijo Franco

- si pero ahora estaría en azkaban – dijo una voz femenina. Cargada de somnolencia.

- Mama! – gritaron ambos – como estas? – interrogo el mayor tomando una mano de su madre, la que su hermano no sostenía, entre las suyas

- Creo que ayer me veía un poco mas joven – dijo con una sonrisa, parpadeando un par de veces, Franco sonrió, mas Draco se escondió tras una mascara de frialdad, típica de el.- Franco, Hijo, me alegra verte…- dijo Narcissa Malfoy abrazando a su hijo mayor…

Draco soltó a su madre, se puso de pie y se paro junto a la ventana…

- Draco, mi niño, hace mucho que no sabia de ti…donde estabas?

- Estudiando, madre – respondio el chico con la mirada perdida por la ventana…no podía evitar sentirse celoso de cómo trataba su madre a su hermano…

- y tu, Franco cuando regresaste de Bulgaria? – cuestionó la mujer con los ojos vidriosos

- hace unas de semanas, madre

- cuando te escribí ¿estabas aquí? – pregunto la mujer perfilando una ceja…

- si, tenia 2 semanas de estar aquí… - respondio Franco con una astuta sonrisa

- y cuando regresas? – cuestiono fríamente la rubia, parpadeando nuevamente

- no regresaré a Bulgaria, también estoy estudiando…

- fue una sorpresa, en el momento no tan agradable, pero estamos estudiando juntos…- menciono Draco en la misma posición que tenia minutos antes..

- y que es lo que tanto estudian?

Franco Sonrió ampliamente, en una sonrisa que estaba cargada de una emoción y se podría decir que hasta un tanto angelical…y su madre, abrió los ojos como platos de repente, comprendiendo algo…

- Aurores!? – Cuestiono más para ella que para sus gemelos – tú querías ser auror, me lo dijiste – señalo a Franco – y si están estudiando juntos, pues tú también serás auror – termino señalando a Draco

Él se dio vuelta lentamente, y simplemente asintió…

- siento no haberlo dicho antes, pero, quería que fuera una sorpresa llegar acá, pero el tren se retrazó…y cuando me encontré a Draco, he de aceptar que las cosas se pusieron difíciles – dijo el mayor de los gemelos

Draco se carcajeo un rato…

- si – dijo – Franco llego a intentar imponer su autoridad en mi vida…

- Tienes cierta fijación con eso de la sangre. Acéptalo, necesitas mirar mas allá de un apellido – dijo Franco cambiando a un semblante serio, Draco penso que era por como trataba a Granger…

- Debemos hacerlo, hijo – dijo la madre de los chicos.

- Que sucedió? – pregunto Franco yendo al grano. Y Draco se enderezo y borro su sonrisa, mostrando nuevamente su semblante frio

- a que te refieres? – pregunto desconcertada su madre

- al ataque. Obviamente – atajo el mayor-

La Rubia se movió incomoda en la cama

- y no creas de que escaparás de responder, madre – dijo Draco con una mirada amenazadora

- bien, fue su padre…

- eso lo sabemos – respondio el rubio menor.

- Andrómeda estaba contigo, mamá? – pregunto Franco

- Andrómeda? – cuestiono su gemelo

Su madre asintió – Andrómeda, estaba en casa, si

- que hacia allí? – pregunto Draco

- Eso es asunto de tu tía y mío, Draco…

- Es tu contacto con la Orden del Fénix, verdad? – cuestiono astutamente Franco – la tenias cerca para cualquier eventualidad, pero no estaban en la misma habitación cuando el ataque…

Su madre lo miro, largamente, sopesando las palabras de su acusación, luego de un rato, asintió lentamente

- Si…desde que Draco, traiciono, a su padre, a Bellatrix y al mismo señor tenebroso, actué como espía para la orden del Fénix, sabes, que nunca estuve de acuerdo con mi familia, o con su padre- dijo señalándolos a ambos con un gesto de la cabeza – pero, lo amo, y no puedo abandonarlo…

- entonces, Lucius, te descubrió – dijo Draco

- al parecer se dio cuenta en azkaban…- respondio la rubia con la cabeza gacha – su tía estaba buscando algo en su habitación cuando su padre se apareció en la biblioteca donde yo estaba…

- Vino por venganza – susurro Franco – te advierto, madre, que ésta, Lucius Malfoy, me las pagará – agrego suficientemente alto, con una nota amenazante en la voz- me las pagara caro, y no descansaré hasta verlo pudriéndose en la celda mas inmunda de Azkaban, es hora de que pague todo lo que ha hecho – terminó saliendo de la sala donde estaba su madre, dejando a un hermano inexpresivo y a una madre sorprendida.

- no lo permitas, Draco por favor, - Rogó su madre – no dejes que tu hermano cumpla su venganza – agrego agachando la cabeza nuevamente

- lo siento madre, no puedo cumplir con lo que me pides, - respondio Draco altivamente – estoy totalmente de acuerdo con Franco, tiene que pagarlas todas de una buena vez…

- Por Merlín, Draco, es su padre – hablo en un gritito Narcissa

- Estrella era su hija – Grito Draco – nuestra hermana, y el…No dudo ni un instante en matarla, simplemente por que el imbecil del mestizo, creía imprudente tener una bebe.

Narcissa tenia lagrimas en sus grisáceos ojos, si era cierto, Lucius había matado, a su hija, a su bebe, a Estrella, porque Tom Sorvolo Riddle, les había dado entender que un bebe, era una estupidez, una insensatez.

- Franco nunca se le perdonó, jamás lo hará…- dijo Draco – y yo tampoco, madre…

Draco, salió de la sala Emeline Bandurns, y se encontró con un Franco, de mirada perdida, con el odio reflejada en ella.

- Creo que debemos dejarla descansar un poco – susurró Draco

Franco sacudió levemente su cabeza y lo miro, sin rastro alguno de aquella mirada cargada de odio.

- vamos a ver al ministro…

- Kingsley¿Para que? – pregunto Draco

- quiero que encuentren lo mas rápido posible a Lucius, quiero que se pudra en azkaban, y quiero venganza…- murmuró Franco.- y Shakebolt es mi boleto para lograrlo…

Draco poso su mano en el hombro de su gemelo

- también quiero a Lucius de vuelta en azkaban, pero, no vale la pena molestar a Kingsley si no tenemos algún tipo de información de donde podría estar escondido…o que pudiera ser útil para encontrarlo – dijo astutamente el menor de los hermanos…

- bien, entonces regresemos a la academia, nada hacemos aquí. – casi grito Franco mientras se acercaba a las escaleras, Draco se quedó de pie unos segundos, viendo ir a su consanguíneo

- "cuan diferente hubieran sido las cosas, si hubiéramos logrado escapar con Andrómeda, como se lo propuso a nuestra madre…quizás, hasta Estrellita estuviera con vida" – Pensó el rubio bajando también las escaleras.

Franco le había contado una vez, en la academia, que Andrómeda, su tía, le había ofrecido a su madre, Narcissa, que tanto ella, como sus hijos, Draco, Franco y la recién nacida Estrella, escaparan a un refugio que prepararían para ellos, la orden del fénix junto con Dumbledore, pero que Narcissa se había negado rotundamente a abandonar a Lucius…

Cuando llego frente a la chimenea, no habia ni rastro de Franco…

- Malfoy – dijo una voz

- si? – se giro el rubio buscando – Bell, dime a que se debe el placer? – pregunto astuto el chico. Haciendose sabedor de que la chica le aborrecia

- Placer? No me hagas reir Malfoy…- dijo elevando una ceja la sanadora – no…venia a pedirte que le entregaras esto a tu hermano…- termino tendiendole un pergamino, fuertemente atado.- ni intentes leerlo, Malfoy, solo tu encantador gemelo puede hacerlo

- y que te hace creer que se lo entregare, Bell? – pregunto el

- eres demasiado entrometido, querras entregarselo a tu hermano, que lo abra y te diga que contiene…- susurro la chica

Draco, disimulo muy bien lo sorprendido que estaba, si, eso era precisamente lo que haria, pero jamas lo aceptaria frente a la ex Gryffindor.

-no Bell, se lo entregare, por que estoy de bastante buen humor – dijo tomando el pergamino y guardandolo en el bolsillo de su capa.- nos veremos cuando des de alta a mi madre.-murmuro al darse la vuelta

- espero que no. Malfoy – dijo la chica desapareciendo por el pasillo

Draco hizo un fallido intento de abrir el pergamino, al no lograrlo suspiro y se introdujo en la chimenea.

* * *

Siento la demora, el colegio está de locos, espero que les haya gustado esto... 

nos vemos en el prox. capitulo


End file.
